


[Commission] Unexpected Attraction

by Shivern



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Other, Sex Toys, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivern/pseuds/Shivern
Summary: Steven had hoped his transition into college would put to rest his issues with bullying, but a certain young, attractive woman has been making it hard for him to do his work. Certainly no where as severe as to what occurred in high school, it still has Steven fit to burst. He’s fed up and had enough, and his backlash may bring unforeseen things into view and foster a relationship he had not expected.





	1. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fed up with her bullying, Steven finally lets loose on Selma, the girl so keen on making fun of him.

Down in the basement of the college’s science building, in a chemistry lab, he worked. Together with his lab partner, Steven was pulling an all-nighter. Both of them were biology majors behind on their work and in desperate need to catch up. Not just the weight of undone homework weighed on him, but the expectations and money riding on him doing well.

Steven wasn't from a wealthy family, he was like most students. Middle-class, white, medium length brown hair with blue eyes, rather normal for his age. He was here on a scholarship, there was no way his family could afford the expensive fees without loans. So, with that in mind, he'd worked his ass off to get in with at least a partially free ride. Now, he had to work his ass off to keep that going, this one course had him on the line, and his partner wasn't making it easy for him.

Her name was Selma. She was an often black clad Latina with attitude to spare. Today she was wearing a tight Slayer shirt, her sizable breasts plenty emphasized by the form-fitting fabric, and equally tight denim short shorts. The woman wore her hair in a matching style. Cropped short on one side, with the other side more than long enough to make up for it, her hair was certainly as unique as she was. Other than maybe not sharing the same dress style, she was honestly quite attractive to him. Nice hips, long legs, a perfect balance of fit and thick, he'd have asked her out long ago is she... well, wasn't so mean.

The punk girl spared him no expense. She poked fun at him constantly, insulting the way he approached his work and studies, and borderline harassed him with what could be best described as ‘friendly’ punches. Granted, she wasn't malicious, but it was wearing him down all the same. At one point, she'd mentioned, more like bragged if he was being honest, that she came from a wealthy family. Perhaps that explained her callous, nonchalant view on studies, as well as her attitude.

Tonight, of all nights, she was at it in full force. Selma wasn’t giving him a single second to think. Their final project was due in two days and she was still jabbing him and cracking jokes. Steven was more than strung out, on his last thread of reason.

=====

Fretting over his measurements and calculations, he was close to throwing things. His ‘partner’ was hardly helping, too busy playing with her piercings to be bothered. Part of him wanted to yell at her, part of him wanted to just do it without her. He chose to do nothing, like always.

Sliding papers about like a maniac, she was bound to notice. “What's the malfunction, Stevey? Panties in a knot already? If you weren't so damn serious all the time, you wouldn't be spazzing out.”

The last thread snapped. “Oh yea?! Then how about you help! Instead of nagging, and being a general bitch, why don't you actually contribute for once!?” He bared his teeth like fangs.

Selma was dead silent, eyes wide. She wasn't sure how to process what had just happened. In a way, it was nice to see him so bold, but the anger was something else. What did she do to deserve such vitriol?

She scoffed, sticking out a pouty lip. “Fine… jeez. What's got you so fucking grouchy?” The Latina leaned in close to him, smug grin plastered across her face. “Haven't gotten your dick sucked in a while?”

Now he was the one wide-eyed, struggling for words. “I… I haven't… not in… ever...” Why was he answering her?

Selma giggled. “Wait, wait… you're what, twenty? And you've never gotten your rocks off? No wonder you're cranky as hell! You're a damn virgin!”

“That's… none of your business!”

“Shit… if you needed to take a load off, why didn't you just ask, you idiot? Come, let me show you how it's done.” She grabbed him by the wrist, yanking him along with her.

Dragged like a rag doll, Steven was without words. She steered him through the dim halls of the building, taking him to what he knew was a supply closet. The door was unlocked and he was shoved inside. It was dark, sorta dingy, until Selma flicked on the lights. His eyes had trouble adjusting to the dark room but it seemed normal. Other than the usual miscellaneous items, there was a makeshift mat in an otherwise empty corner. Made of foam pads and sleeping bags, it honestly looked comfortable.

Steven wasn't sure why it was here, and he face must have shown it.

“Last year was a bitch for the lab techs. With having to go multiple nights without sleep, they made this little hideaway. Things aren't rough this year, so it'll just be us. Now… sit!”

She forced him down onto the makeshift mattress, not giving him a chance to speak. He immediately tried to get back up, but she quickly straddled him and pinned him down. Her body laid across his, her ass right in his face. Under other circumstances, he'd be excited. Steven squirmed, his meager attempts to free himself doing little more than further enticing her. The sound of his zipper coming undone made him still.

Was this really happening? He was finally starting to understand what she was doing.

Selma’s fingers dug under his underwear, one hand grabbing hold of his soft cock while the other yanked away his boxers. She ran her digits all along his surface; touching, squeezing every part of him. He shivered as he body ran hot with a heavy, powerful heat. Blood began to pump, his heart kicking it up a notch as she sucked on his flaccid manhood. Steven was somewhat afraid. Afraid he wouldn't be able to perform.

It was unfounded fear. Soon he was at an impressively sized full mast.

“Fuck, Steven. You're hung… mmmm,” she moaned as she took a mouthful of his meat. When Selma came back up she had even more words. “God… you've got a great cock. I'm already getting turned on… I bet your cum tastes great too!”

She went down on him again, her warm, moist maw enveloping Steven. Her hands palmed his balls, rolling and squeezing them as her tongue and lips stimulated every inch of his prick. How could he not moan? His voice echoed in the small room, mind filled with pleasure and still confused with how fast this was all happening.

Selma… Selma was giving him a blowjob. He didn't have much of a basis for comparison, but it was a really amazing one. It made Steven's joints weak, like jelly. Never had he felt so relaxed, so at peace this entire semester. For once in a long while he was happy, thrilled to feel her tongue glide along his glans and feel-up his frenulum. A thought dominated his mind… to give back to her. Despite all that she'd done, Selma was helping in a huge way and it felt right to help her.

After all, her nice, tight ass was right in front of his face.

He fumbled clumsily. Steven's fingers tried to find the zipper of her denim shorts, only barely getting hold of them. Even pulling them down was a pain, but he managed. Selma didn't seem to notice; she was too enthralled in licking at the precum that welled up on his tip. At least for now, once he'd pulled her pants out of the way and grabbed hold of her sexy, little panties, she spoke up.

“W-wait…! Steven please, don't look there… I… I'm not...!” It was too late.

With a strong pull, he yanked her underwear down. And a rock-hard cock fell free of its hold.

He stood still for a moment; Selma too paused, silent. Steven didn't understand. She had… a penis? And… no vagina… the Latina had an, admittedly, cute butthole but… this wasn't what he'd expected at all. This meant at one time she, Selma, was a ‘he’… and had made an undoubtedly life changing choice. Then ‘he’... became ‘she’, Selma.

He couldn't speak. It was all too sudden. Not just the encounter but the discovery. Steven had thought her a beautiful woman, and honestly still did. Perhaps she could get a bit gruff, and rather rough, but he'd never thought she was like this…

“Steven… I… I didn't mean to frighten you… If we went further, I was going to tell you… I… I'm sorry...,” she whispered, the first time he'd ever heard her so apologetic. “If… you want me to leave, I understand. Just know that… I… I like you… a lot…”

Now she was confessing to him? His head was a mess, a torrent of unsorted, loud thoughts that he couldn't figure out. To him, Selma was still Selma. The somewhat mean, crass woman who bullied him. Sure, she had a little extra ‘equipment’ but… did that change who she was? How could he define her character, who she was as a human, just by a single physical trait alone? He could never be so bigoted.

Deep in his head, a thought began to surface. He… liked Selma too. Despite her actions in the past, Steven had always liked her. The way she walked, talked. How she smelled, dressed. Every part of her, even if it didn't match with his tastes, was beautiful. Just because she'd once been another gender didn't change how he felt.

Was this… love?

Steven wasn't sure. Now of all times wasn't the best time to figure it out. He had always been one to plan out everything, to meticulously plot his course through life. But he felt spontaneous, adventurous, drunk on an emotion he'd never felt so strongly. In a bold move, he grabbed hold of her thick, stiff member.

And wrapped his lips around it.

It tasted odd. Salty, stiff, honestly like sucking on a thumb only more embarrassing. He could taste a faint sweetness, little drops of her precum beading on her tip as his tongue memorized her shape. For such a impromptu move, Steven was enjoying himself. Regardless of how Selma was down here, his feelings for her were the same. How could he not return the favor?

Selma was left shivering in pleasure, equally surprised by his boldness. “Steven, you don't have to… I mean, that's rather…”

“Gay?” He said from around her cock, finishing her sentence. “Technically, though I’m not… but are you going to complain about that?”

She giggled. “No, I won't tell anyone either. It’ll be our dirty little secret.~”

As she went back down on him, taking his length back inside her mouth, she was lost in thought. Selma was… happy. She'd had only revealed her secret to a few select people outside of her family. This was the first time in a while, and with a guy she liked. And… he'd accepted her! Her heart fluttered, to the point she almost felt sick, but she was so excited. The Latina was thrilled, though she'd have to sort out her thoughts later. For now, she had a cock to suck.

Selma was much gentler now, making every motion count rather than rely on speed. She did everything she could: kissing, licking, massaging, stroking, kneading. But she loved taking it to the back of her throat the best, feeling it hit her back wall. The faint taste of skin and precum filled her mouth, not to mention tingling bolts of pleasure as her own dick was sucked.

With his mouth full, and not really knowing what to do, Steven tries his hardest. She was almost as big as him, maybe bigger. His hands gripped her ass, head bobbing on her length. He could hardly believe what he was doing, yet it felt right. It felt good. Though it was hard to concentrate with Selma doing a far better job on him. Steven wanted to bust, wanted to cum so badly. Barely he held on, not wanting to disappoint; he knew it wouldn't be long as a knot formed deep inside him. One that was coming undone at an equally alarming rate.

It was just seconds away, he needed to say something. “S-Selma, I'm cumming! I'm cumming hard,” he said from around her prick.

Without a word, she took his cock to the base, forcing it to the back of her throat. She'd never been one for swallowing but she wanted to, she needed to now. Selma moaned happily as he bucked, twitched, and began to fire. Steven must have been five kinds of pent up because the volume was incredible, the texture was amazing, and all the while he continued to suck on her. With loud gulps, she drank it down, every drop of rich cream went straight to her belly. Never had she cared for the taste either, but every part of his spunk was amazing. Tonight was a night of firsts, and she’d never felt so much pleasure eating cum. It was… too much.

Just the act alone was stimulating her in ways she never thought of. Combined with Steven’s rather sloppy attempts at oral, it was driving her over the line. She wanted to warn him, but she couldn’t help herself. He gave a muffled sound in protest as she forced her hips down, burying her cock in his mouth. Steven squirmed as her balls slapped into his face and thick ropes of cum filled his mouth. A mix of salty and bitter, it flooded his taste buds. Had this been anyone else he would have gagged, but since it was Selma… he liked it. And without any other option, he drank it in earnest. Every tiny, gooey glob went down his throat until nothing was left.

Steven gasped for air as she lifted off of him. She laid down alongside him, smiling. He knew she was going to say something rude.

“You suck at giving blowjobs, pun intended,” Selma sneered. “Can't believe you drank my cum too, you fucking pervert.”

He rolled his eyes. “And I never thought I'd get blown by a dude.”

Her jaw dropped. “That's… fucking rude, Steven. Even I'm offended.”

A cocky grin returned her words. “Makes up for all the shit you've given me though, am I right?”

Selma scoffed. She was kinda cute when she was flustered. “I suppose… though I should still slug you for that.” Her eyes turned away. “I… I'm happy though that you didn't freak out or get mad… please don't tell anyone about this.”

“Why would I get mad? That a beautiful woman has a little something extra? I don't think of you any differently.” Steven's eyes scanned her face. He'd never really seen her so close up, and he liked what he saw. “Plus, I should be thanking you… for showing me such a wonderful time. After all, I feel like an elementary kid saying this but, I like you to.”

She turned back around to meet his gaze. To hear those words gave her butterflies. Selma knew she wasn't easy to get along with, even when she had feelings for them. Yet, he'd accepted both those and who she was. All of that processed through her brain, nerves firing impulses all over her body. Breath growing heavy, legs uneasy, eyes flitting about. One set of commands though, one without her conscious thought, was stronger than all the others.

In a quick, ever brief moment, Selma leaned in. Her lips met his, their warmth passing between one another. She gave a tiny peck and backed away. When he stared at her, dumbstruck, she smiled and then stood.

Packing her package back into her pants, she beckoned to Steven. “Come on, you lazy bastard. We've got a project to finish and you're lying around. How am I supposed to work with someone like you if you do this?”

“Hey!” Steven shot her a frown. “Look who's talking!”

“Yeah? Well I don't have my limp dick out, lying on the floor of a storage closet!” She was enjoying this. “Stop being so useless!”

He felt his anger swelling again, but it was different. It was a friendly sort of anger, something that didn't make sense to him. Steven began scrambling to his feet, trying to get his pants back on. There was a fierce look in his eyes.

“I'll show you…! When I get my hands on you, I'll show you who's useless.”

She laughed, running out the door. It wasn't long before he gave chase. Why he was so thrilled, so happy to be trading insults didn't cross his mind. He simply was. Perhaps he'd ask her out after all. Selma wasn't so bad… sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their initial encounter done and gone, a relationship of sorts has sprung up. Though they haven’t talked for a few days, neither Steven or Selma can resist each other for long and it’s only a matter of time before one confronts the other. From their, it’s anyone’s guess as to what awaits the two.

For a few days after the ‘incident’, Steven avoided her. Not that he held anything against Selma, or regretted what they'd done together, he was just so nervous. He wanted to talk to her, ask her a question he held vitally important, but he felt sick just thinking about it. What if she refused? Said no? Spurned his feelings?

Deep down, Steven knew she wouldn't. His fear was still there though and it took her taking the initiative to get it out of him.

\-----

He was walking between classes when he heard her.

“Hey, dummy, you got a good reason why you keep avoiding me? Believe it or not, I find it damn annoying.”

He jumped, spinning around to see her displeased face while stuttering for words.

“I-I… just… can't… I…” Steven felt so angry with himself. Why couldn't he just say it? 

He turned to leave, too frustrated to embarrass himself further, but she wasn't having it. She wrapped her arm around his neck, putting him in a light choke hold, and pulling him tight to her. Steven squirmed until he realized it was futile. Dejected, he went limp, letting her bully him a bit. Selma poked him between the ribs, in the neck, until he began to fight again.

Resting her head on his shoulder, he went calm again.

“You can talk to me, Steven. I won't bite… much,” she whispered in an oddly sweet tone. “Do you… have regrets about the other day? I need to know.”

With her warm body pressing into his, soft breasts touching his back, he felt oddly calm. The words came out, after being held back for longer than he could bear.

“No… I loved it…”

“Are you afraid of my body…?”

“I… I like your body. I like you too…”

Steven could see her scowl at him in his peripheral vision. 

“Then what is it,” Selma demanded. “You can't be blowing me off like this! Guys like you have manners.”

Finally, what he said came out. 

“I… I wanted to ask if you'd… like to go to dinner and a movie.”  He still felt ill, but at least Steven had finally said it.

“Oooh… a date?” She cooed in amusement “Why didn't you say so?”

“I tried…”

She dropped her volume, whispering into his ear. “I'd love to… you better have some good places picked out though, or I'm going to be mad.”

Steven chuckled. “Y-yeah, I've got a few places in mind… does Wednesday work for you?”

“Sure does,” Selma purred. A hand slid into his pocket. “Slipped you a little note. You'll need the number of the lady you're asking out, right? I'll be expecting you to pick me up.”

“I'd can do that. No problem.” His confidence was finally returning. She was saying ‘yes’!

She pushed up even tighter to him. Hips grinding against his backside slowly. He let a small peep out, knowing what was in those pants of hers.

“Maybe… after the movie… we can go back to my place for a little, extra ‘entertainment’.”

Steven shivered, blushing brilliantly. He knew what she meant, and he couldn't deny that it excited him. She planted a small kiss on his nape before finally releasing her hold.

“See you Wednesday, big boy. Don't be late, or I'll punish you.”

Selma giggled, walking off. Secretly, Steven wanted to know what said punishment consisted of. Being with her, as tense as it could be, was exciting. He felt like the anticipation was already killing him.

Steven couldn't wait for Wednesday to come.

=====

When the day of reckoning came, things actually went pretty well for Steven. Picking up Selma went without a hitch, though he did have issues concentrating on the way to the restaurant. She ordered a salad, he a burger once there, his eyes hardly leaving her. Wearing a short skirt, soft stockings, and a low-cut top, she was rather pretty. 

Everything about her was perfect tonight, he couldn't help but stare while they ate dinner or take glances during the movie. She made plenty fun of his reaction, even blushing when he admitted he couldn't look away during the film. It was a horror movie, nothing fantastic but something they'd both enjoy. There were plenty of jump scares, yet what had made him truly rigid was her warm hand near the end of the film. With so many people around Selma didn't dare make a move beyond sliding into his pants. Left fidgeting for a good while, he was excited in more ways than one when it was finally time to leave.

This girl really did like to tease in the most awful of ways. It had been close to torture, with the drive home almost as bad. She'd had a few glasses of wine at dinner but this was beyond drunkenness.

Steven remembered sighing heavily in relief when he finally got her back to her apartment. He remembered Selma’s sultry tone as she invited him to her room. Most of all, he remembered how they were wrapped around each other as they tumbled into her bed. Everything else was a blur.

The two lovers didn’t even bother to fully undress. With lips locked, panties and drawers tossed aside, they embraced. Their tongues intertwined, wrestling for control. Selma won with ease, diving into his mouth to swap more than just spit. Feeling laid bare once more, their mouths weren’t the only things touching. Both members sported stiff cocks, throbbing and aching, rubbing together. Fluids coated their tips, spread to the other as they bumped together. Steven felt like he could cum just from this, but Selma soon began to move towards his waist, leaving little kisses as she went.

When she came eye to eye with what so interested her, she smiled.

“Knew you’d be hard, but stone solid just from touching my cock? Fucking little pervert…” Her fingers curled around his shaft, lips smooching his sack as she slowly stroked.

He chuckled, finding a bit of courage. “I’m not the one who invited me up here.”

“Talk like that, and you’ll pay,” she murmured, giving him playful glare. “I’m not afraid to punish a bitch.”

“Maybe I’ll have to talk back a bit more then…”

Selma growled, saying nothing more as she took him to the base. She wouldn't admit it but she'd craved this dick since that first night. The feeling of it smacking the back of her throat, the taste of his skin and fluids, the size, the girth, she loved it all. Bobbing quickly, she left a messy trail of spit behind her, crude, lewd sounds leaving her maw as she fucked her own face on his length. 

Steven winced, overwhelming pleasure pounding in his head like a drum.

“S-shit Selma, slow down! Gonna make me c-cum…!”

The Latina popped off him for just a moment, speaking through long gasps.

“No… I want it! Better give it to me…” There was a strange, docile tone to her voice. Lust and love were driving Selma.

“And you gave me shit about having a boner… you're a hungrier slut than I thought.”

She glared once again. “I like what I like, and what I like, I get. Now, give me that cum.”

Steven was left quivering as she started her motions once again with renewed fervor. Her soft lips, warm tongue, wet mouth, it was all so perfect. Not to mention her technique… he'd never been with a girl before her, but he knew she was beyond measure. Perhaps she was too good, he could feel the ‘dam’ the kept his spunk in breaking down, within only seconds left to spare.

Contrary to his first time, Steven took a different approach. Weaving his hand through her beautiful hair, he held her down as his climax came.

“You wanted it, so here you go… drink it down!” He didn't know where this domineering side had come from, but it was a rush.

Selma’s cheeks bulged, eyes going wide as he forced her down. His seed shot deep down her gullet, feeding her belly directly. If he wasn't who he was, she'd be angry, but this felt… good. She let it happen, let him fire right into her throat, twitching and throbbing with every shot. Small bits seeped down to her tongue; it was delicious. 

Unfortunately, she didn't get to taste much of it. His orgasm died and so did his strength. Finally free, Selma licked her lips and stared him dead in the eyes. It was her turn and she was going to be sure he returned the favor.

“Guess you do want to be punished… let me show you what happens when someone doesn't know their place”

She slid back up the bed, dragging Steven with her before he could react. With a firm hand, she leaned him against the headboard, kneeling inches in front of him. Hands on the walls, hips thrust forward, her cock was nudging at his lips. He resisted, trying to turn away, but a strong grip held him still.

“Better take it up front, or you'll take it from behind.”

He didn't doubt her words.

He'd done this already, in an act of passion, but to do so willingly and consciously was tough. The same thought crossed his mind as he let Selma push her cock past his lips. Had this been anyone else, he'd run, yet with her it felt so… right. She thrusted, Steven now eagerly letting her push to the back of his mouth. The taste of her sweat, her copious flow of precum, it all mixed so wonderfully. Steven found his hands drawn to her, grabbing her ass and helping her hips piston. 

There was nothing else he thought of beyond pleasing her.

As rough as she'd facefucked him, Selma acted out on him. She was impressed though, he'd learned from last time. He was methodical and precise with his tongue, teasing her flesh better than she could have hoped. It was hard to admit but he was giving her a run for her money. 

The Latina groaned loudly, bringing one hand down to massage her aching jewels. She needed to bust, she'd held it in since that day. Something about doing it alone had felt wrong, when she had felt so strong for him. Now, on the cusp of cumming, she decided this was the way she'd do it from now on. 

With him.

Selma pulled away from his lips, hand wrapping around her prick.

“Open that pretty little mouth, stick out your tongue,” she commanded. Steven obeyed “Told you I'd punish a bitch, now get ready for the finale.”

Her motions were sloppy, uneven. She jerked off right in front of his awaiting mouth until she couldn't go any further. With any loud grunt, she came.

His outstretched tongue was quickly covered in her cum. Thick, rich cream pooled and flowed into the back of his mouth, guided by his obedient, oral muscle. Steven trembled, the flavor dominating his mind. Why was this so good? Why did he like it so much? For all the questions, he had no answers, but he didn't really want any either. All he wanted was more of her seed. 

The sticky strands continued to shoot for a small bit longer, until Selma was dry and empty. Left with an intense feeling of relief, she lowered down to see her handiwork. He was stuffed full, mouth barely able to hold the load she gifted him with. That look in his eye, the bliss and eagerness, thrilled her.

One more time, she locked lips. Her tongue bullied his out of the way, stealing her own spunk away from him. He didn't agree, and tried to take back what she'd stole. Like a snowball rolling downhill, the sperm they passed back and forth seemed to grow as their saliva mixed. Only once they began to drink it down, both filling themselves full, did they stood their little battle.

Steven couldn't believe he'd fought her over  _ cum _ . Just the fact he'd tried to compete for it at all was an odd thought. One that sat with him as he began to doze off, Selma nestling up close. She pulled him down to her level, letting his heart dress properly on the pillow. Pulling his back against her body, she held him tight.

“I'd say you're a Grade A cocksucker, Steven…,” she whispered.

He chuckled weakly. “I guess we're both sluts…”

“I guess we are,” she murmured, giggling a bit. “But you're  _ my _ slut, Steven… okay?”

“Wouldn't have it any other way.”

They didn't say another word, even as sleep took them. No doubt they'd have a bit of… ‘stuff’ to work out in the morning. Something hard, with stiff consequences. No doubt it'd be dirty, sticky work, but both people involved would be more than eager to help one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With great time comes great urges. Steven and Selma's ever growing attraction bids them to try new things and take new steps. All it takes is the right moment, the right setup, for them to take it all the way for the first time.

For the last few weeks, things had been going strong. It seemed that every few weeks they were going out to dinner or some other special place. Just about anything that came to their minds they'd end up doing. They couldn't get enough of each other; Steven and Selma were, often literally, wrapped around one another. Since their night at her house, neither of them had taken the next step in intimacy. Despite that, both of them were happy and content, enjoying one another's company to the fullest. 

Tonight though, in Steven's apartment, they were going to take that brave new step.

\-----

Excitedly, they scarfed down their takeout. The local Chinese restaurant had delicious, and rather unhealthy, food and Selma loved ordering it. They were perched on the couch, eyes locked on the television. Steven had invited her over for a small dinner with the promise of watching their favorite show deep into the night.

It was a suspenseful thriller. A show with both tact and humor, the characters dynamic and well-made, and all the while they were left wondering what was next. Whenever there was a big reveal or a sudden twist, Selma gasped with delight. She'd hug her boyfriend close, nuzzling his neck happily while she watched. Steven was eager too, not just with the movie but with spending time with his favorite lady.

Every time she squeezed him, Steven could feel her breasts pressing into his arm. Her warm body hugged close, soft thighs pressing against his. It was no surprise he loved it. As the inevitable sex scene came, the protagonist being quite the womanizer, he felt her squirm. He could see and feel her anxious twitches.

“Have your eyes on someone else…,” he asked teasingly in a low voice.

Selma tried to hold her composure as she watched the actor lock lips with his fellow actress. “P-please! Like I'd get with a guy like him!”

She scowled at his eager expression. His sly smile hit a nerve. He wanted to know more.

“Jeez… I mean… he's smart, and funny, and strong, and sexy… he's an impossible person, honestly,” she grumbled. “But, he'd just move onto the next lady within a day or so. I'm fine with flings, but the way he does it is too cruel sometimes…”

“Oh…? You don't like your guy knocking on other doors? What if I were to take a little something in the side?”

Selma looked like she was about to slap him. “You wouldn't dare…!”

Steven laughed. 

“I'm sorry… it was a bad joke. That would imply I'd be lucky enough to actually meet another girl even remotely as great as you.” He leaned in close, whispering into her ear. “You're the only woman for me, babe.”

The once painfully shy guy boldly planted a kiss on her cheek, leaving her blushing harder than she'd like. Selma grumbled before flashing a sly smile. She turned towards her lover, forcing him down onto his back. Her body pressed down atop his, her lips locking with his, leaving him sandwiched between her and the couch. Not that he minded, Steven was more than eager to swap saliva and heavy, needy feelings. 

Lips smacking, grabbing, pulling, they played. Kissing wasn't enough for either of them, and soon Selma began to slide down his body. Her hands graced his sides, squeezing and gripping. Normally, Steven would let her do as she pleased but today he felt a powerful urge. A terrible need to do something new, something bold, to treat her to something special. His strength took hold; he pushed his girlfriend clear over, forcing her onto her back as he grinned.

Selma was surprised, to say the least. He'd never shown such dominance before. It was exciting, it made her heart pound like a bass drum. As Steven wrangled off her short jeans, slid off her panties, exposed her privates, the Latina was at a loss for breath. She'd expected him to orally please her, his kisses trailing down her body hinted at such but, as he got off the couch and kneeled in the floor, she had a strong feeling that something different was happening.

Steven spread her legs, lifting as he did so. Her cock twitched in anticipation as he nestled up against her nethers. He tenderly kissed at her pouch, massaging the orbs that laid inside, teasing her until Selma finally let out a tiny moan. It was his signal to continue with his impromptu plan.

With his lips, he pecked at her pink pucker, tongue tracing around her tight backdoor. All the while, his hand wrapped around her shaft and began to stroke slowly. She squirmed, suddenly overwhelmed by the pleasure and the mere thought of what he was doing.

“Fuck… Steven, you pervert… don't stop.” Her prick was already dripping precum.

He chuckled, buffeting her with hot air.

“You're the one who was about to go down on me,” he retorted. “And I'm not stopping until I get a good taste…”

Wrapping both arms around her thighs, still continuing to stroke her dick, he pushed as close as he could. Steven's tongue prodded her butthole, pushing against its resistance until it granted him passage. He delved as deep as he could, slithering his way inside her. His prehensile muscle slathered her insides with saliva, exploring every crevice. Selma was unable to suppress her sounds under his onslaught.

But just nudging about inside her wasn't enough.

His grip around her cock tightened, his motions growing quicker. Steven kissed the rim of her rear, thrusting his tongue in and out. She couldn't believe what was happening. Selma’s fingers wound into his soft, brown hair and pulled him tighter to her until his nose was nudged up against her jewels. The tender, strong motions of his hand around her ‘womanhood’, the wet sounds from his mouth’s motions, the very feeling of his body pressing against her, it had her on edge. Her heart beat harder than ever.

With a sloppy kiss, Steven broke away and set his gaze to hers. Those maple brown eyes of hers excited him. 

“How is it, babe? Good? Really good?” He gave her dick some much needed attention while taking his break from sampling her ass.

“Really fucking good...,” Selma mumbled between heavy breaths. Her body shuddered as his tender hands caressed her. “God damn, you're going to make me bust.”

He chuckled, whispering as he went back down on her. “You're going to come harder than you've ever before…”

Steven, with renewed desire, continued his little assault on his lover's ass. He went faster and faster, already aware of her weak points from just minutes before. Each poke had Selma quivering, body shaking in needy anticipation. Not that she'd have to wait long, her boyfriend's motions were beyond any pleasure she'd felt before. Amidst her moans and his almost antagonizing groans, she felt a knot build to burst. Even as she felt it coming, it went above and beyond in an instant.

Selma couldn't stop it. The pleasure was too much and she wanted it too badly.

“S-Steven… fuck! I'm coming!” It was a wonderful how she managed to get the words out.

Her lover said nothing, merely continuing to service her body as it trembled and spasmed. He could feel the heat of her seed through her flesh as it shot from her cock; he could see it splatter her black tank top too. Rich, pearly, sticky cum covered her belly and chest, her hips bucking weakly in time with her shots. Selma moaned loudly, until not a single drop remained inside her orbs and the afterglow hung over her like a fog.

Her shirt was a mess, the Latina’s sexy outfit somewhat sullied by her own seed. Had it not been such a heavenly delight, she'd no doubt be mad, but her heart instead fluttered. It beat so hard, it pounded in her chest as Steven climbed back onto the couch and pushed her down. His lips met hers, a passionate embrace that they held for minutes. Only his curious hands could goad her enough to break away as they played with her saliva slickened hole. 

“God… Steven, I can't believe how good you are at eating ass…” She meant it as a tease, but she was sincere all the same. “Maybe I should have you do that more often…”

“If you think that's something, wait till you see what's next…” His voice trailed off as his digits spun and thrust about inside Selma’s butt, pulling out while trailing leftover saliva. “You've had your release, but now I'm going to get mine.”

Lifting her leg, fingers drumming her supple skin, his cock slapped down against hers. Unlike her soft member, his was rigid and ready. It twitched in anticipation, Selma cooing as she felt the heat beating off of it. Her beloved Steven was ready to take their relationship to the next step, and she loved the imposing stance he was taking. His lust was in the air, a scent that drove her crazy and luckily for her, he wasn't going to make her wait.

Steven pulled back, positioning and pushing up against her pucker. He lifted her right leg, pushing ever closer.

“How much do you want it,” he teased. “Tell me how much you want me inside you…”

“I want you to pound me, Stevey…” She bit her lip, already imagining it. “God... just stick that thing inside me already. I  _ need _ it.”

Using her soft leg as leverage, Steven obliged. His tip spread her rear with ease, his girth sliding into her ass with little effort. He went all the way, only stopping once he was buried balls deep. Selma’s tight pouch was squished gently by his body, the small touch making her squirm in pleasure. But, beyond a few hot huffs, neither of them spoke as their hot, throbbing nethers finally met.

Their bodies ran a temperature only surpassed by the undeniable urges they had, and it only took a few moments before Steven acted on his. Gently, he pistoned into his girlfriend, already relishing the sensation of her soft muscles wrapping around his length. They seemed to pulse around him, glide across him, every tiny touch sending bolts up his spine. The feeling was addicting, Selma’s body just as wonderful inside as it was outside, and he slowly surrendered himself to his desires.

His force and speed rose as time passed. Steven's hips smacked into her rear, making her bounce in time with his motions. Slaps and moans filled the room, almost drowning out the still running, still ignored television. They only cared for each other in this moment, everything else become white noise. Every second was making Selma float higher on the pleasure she was entangled with, every thrust into her raising her voice’s volume.

Together, they gasped, panted, and moaned. Steven caressed the leg he had raised, kissing and squeezing it. She shuddered under his loving ministrations, tiny bolts of bliss blasting their way up her back. Selma couldn't hardly hold on as her lover's cock plugged away, slipping against her prostate as it dove inside over and over again. Her cock, despite still spent and limp, was dripping small drops of precum onto her navel.

“F-fuck…! Don't stop, Steven! God… I'm going to c-come!”

Steven hugged her leg tight, smashing into with all the force he could muster. 

“Me too, babe,” he managed to mutter as he rapidly approached his end.

Selma was too tight, too hot, too perfect for him to hold on. It took all his strength to hold back the flood gates inside him, waiting to release for when they both soared on the heights of heaven. Thankfully, it came sooner than he'd thought.

She moaned, spasming for the second time that night. Her entire being seemed to liquefy as hot heat washed over her mind, drowning out everything save the presence of her partner. Had she anything left in her reserves Selma would have covered herself once more with milky juices, but all that came from her aching, flaccid prick was a few drips.

The Latina wasn't the only once climaxing, though.

Steven moaned, shouting quick, hasty words of love as he hilted and released everything he'd had pent up. His thick jizm filled her with ease, the gooey stuff stuffing itself deep inside her and going further with each diminishing shot. He remained buried in her, daring not to leave until he'd let out every last drop, every last ounce of cum. Breath held tight, his chest burned as the pleasure made its path through him. Only after a good half minute did he finally exhale, drained of both stamina and seed.

He nearly collapsed onto her. Steven's muscles hurt something fierce. His tender hands lovingly massaged Selma’s leg as he pulled out. Pearly sperm oozed out of her ass, staining the couch. Something about that sight excited him; a primal urge sated in his mind. As much as he'd like to watch, his vision was blurring and mind growing weak from exertion.

Selma’s leg came free from his grasp. She chuckled as he laid down atop her, his warm body embracing hers.

“Shouldn't we go to the bedroom if we're going to sleep…,” she asked with a teasing tone.

“Naaaah,” Steven replied as his head nestled into her breasts, “This works just fine…”

“Fine, fine… we can rest here, Big Man.”

He knew she was insulting him, playfully so, but he ignored her. Sleep took him without warning as his girlfriend stroked his hair, his mind drifting off on a cloud of pleasure, happiness, and warmth. Selma would soon follow, joining him in the world of dreams until they inevitably awoke.

Perhaps they'd go another round. Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	4. First Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as they would love to spend all their spare time together, college preempts Selma and Steven's wishes. Final exams keep them busy, only meeting in fleeting moments. When a sizable break time enters both their schedules, they decide to do more than make up for lost time.

It had been a while since their last… coupling. Not for lack of want, Steven and Selma wanted nothing more than to spend time together. They were like magnets; their opposing personalities couldn't help but come together. There was more to it than that, something they'd probably hadn't given deep thought. All they truly knew or cared about right now was they loved each other's company and enjoyed spending time together.

If only their finals weren't in the way.

For almost a month, they'd been hammered with tests and projects. Selma, despite her attitude, was a surprisingly diligent student, while Steven was his normal nervous self. On top of those issues, their finals were coming soon. Studying filled the spare time they had. Beyond brief, happenstance meetings on campus, where they'd exchange a few quick kisses, neither of them spent time in the same space. It was getting on their nerves too. Not just the unsated urges, but the mere lack of contact had them hurting; it was a withdrawal from a potent drug.

On this particular day, deep in the middle of the week before finals, Steven was in a terrible pain. Every little thing aggravated him; his mind was stuck on his girlfriend and anything that could pull his thoughts away was met with equally aggressive reactions. He was so strung out today that he'd decided to sequester himself away in a rarely traveled area of campus. Heading to the back of the basement of one of the science buildings, he was eager to get at least a brief respite. There was a small space, with a bench, he often came to down here; never had he seen another person here.

Due to that assumption, he was startled to see someone as he rounded the last corner. Even more alarming was who it was. Selma sat in the spot he'd been looking to claim. She wore an outfit similar to her norm: a dark t-shirt a size too small and a pair of short shorts that showed off her lovely legs. Her sexy form had stolen his seat for her own; her head drooping slightly as she relaxed. 

“S-Selma?” Steven stuttered her name nervously.

She jumped, rubbing her eyes. The Latina smiled a giddy grin when she saw him.

“Steven, sweetie!” Selma jumped to her feet, hugging him tight before he had another second to react.

He groaned as she squeezed him like vice. “What are you doing down here; don't you have a review session…?”

“It got canceled, so I figured I'd get a wink or two of sleep…,” she explained, pulling him even closer, warm breasts pushing against his chest. “You had the same plan, huh?”

Steven's arms wrapped around her waist, rubbing her sides happily. “Yeah, I couldn't get you out of my mind.~”

She blushed, from both Steven's motions and words. “You damn little perv. Though I can't blame you, not with this body of mine.”

As she spoke, she grinded against him. Selma’s soft thighs pushed into his groin, massaging him through the fabric of his pants. His hands slid down the back of her pants, squeezing her ass. Their undeniable attraction was ever evident as they locked lips, cheeks growing flush. Tongues struggled for dominance, saliva swapping as they gave into the lust heavy in their heads. Minutes passed before they broke from their embrace, panting. Hearts racing, they wanted more; to drown in their urges.

“God… I want you so bad…” Selma’s eyes peered into his. “How… how much time do you have, stud?”

“About an hour and a half,” he responded. “Have a plan, babe?”

She smiled wildly. “Fuck yeah, I do.”

He could tell she wasn't lying, he was having flashbacks to their first night as she dragged him down the hallway. Selma ducked into the first bathroom she found, giving him little choice in the matter. The stalls were made of brick wall, rather than metal partitions common most everywhere, and Steven was taken into the large one at the end. Door locked behind them, she nearly tore of his pants, pushing him down to sit on the porcelain. It was a dizzying few seconds and when he looked up, he wasn't too surprise at what waited for him.

Selma was ever the ‘show-er’. Shorts pulled down just slightly, she'd pulled out her package to breathe. Her thick cock, semi-flaccid, was cradled in her hand. It was already dripping with precum, and the Latina had a hungry look in her eyes. She let it drop, dangling it in from of Steven as she wrapped her fingers around his head. He found himself pulled in close to her crotch, face nearly used to massage it.

Her pants were almost echoing in the stall. “Steeeeeeeven…,” she moaned, “I need you… I can't take it anymore. P-please… do what you do better than anyone else…”

He took her comment as a compliment. After all, if he pleased her better than anyone else, that sent a thrill through his thoughts. On top of that, she was whining, basically begging for Steven's help. It made him wonder if she had been holding it all back until now. Steven had been doing much the same. 

In a way, he was addicted to her, alleviating his tension by himself seemed boring at this point. Another part of him had worried that if he wasn't ‘ready’ for her when she needed him, she'd be saddened. Regardless of his fears and worries, Selma was asking for his help here and now. How could he possibly refuse?

“Since you asked so nicely,” he murmured as he nestled up against her groin.

Steven breathed deeply her sweet scent as his lips began to peck. Little kisses were planted across Selma’s ‘womanhood’, each one making her shudder. Her fingers wound through his hair as his tongue glided across her rapidly hardening prick. When it finally stood stiff, just over six inches of throbbing meat, it looked impossibly enticing, a bead of pre welling up on the tip. It was just for him; he'd eager take a taste of it.

The faint flavor made his mouth water. Intoxicating as it was, just the few drops had him wanting more. His lips wrapped around her tip, as he had done many times before, and he took her into her moist maw. Steven sucked gently, gliding along her length, eliciting a throaty moan from his girlfriend. He loved that sound she made, and he'd get to hear it even more as his tongue began to glide across his surface. 

“ _ Aughhh _ … fuck, Steven. Don't you dare stop.” Selma’s fingers dug into his scalp, curling in pleasure.

Her reactions drove him on. His arms wound around her legs, fingers squeezing into her soft thighs. Steven massaged her sensitive legs in time with his bobbing, feeling her quiver as her did so. She was loving it, every motion, every touch, he was more than perfect for her. Selma subconsciously began to guide him, thrusting clumsily into his mouth. It had been so long, she  _ needed _ to find release.

He didn't mind her lusty actions, even as it caused him to slather saliva over every remaining inch of her, he was ecstatic if anything. Steven redoubled his efforts. Pursing his lips, he moved and worked faster. Wet squelches escaped from him as he sucked and bobbed, spit dripping from his mouth. His fervor had Selma trembling, knees weak. It was only a matter of time until she came, no doubt sooner than later.

“Stevey…! I'm going to come,” she exclaimed. “Take it all, my little perv!”

As Selma spoke, he felt her cock twitch excitedly; it  _ was _ coming. He had a trick up his sleeve though, one to make a memory from. Her thick, sticky seed was about to come crashing into his mouth, her mind already blank from ecstasy as it rushed out of her aching balls. The second it hit, the salty taste covering his tongue, Steven grabbed tight around her legs and hilted himself on her prick. Forcing it down his throat, he gave her more than a surprise.

Her knees gave out from the overwhelming pleasure of his tight esophagus wrapping around her. His arms held her up as she whimpered happily. The grip on his head turned into a tight hug as Selma drained all she had in one load. It rushed down Steven's throat, the volume so extreme it began to backup. Soon he felt that flavor again as it began to fill his mouth again, another burst of cum coming soon after. He nearly coughed as her last shot came spurting from his lips, splattering her crotch, the pressure of it too great to hold down.

It made him woozy, so much sperm had just been shoved down into his stomach. Steven sat there, groggily drinking down what remained as Selma regained her composure. She was equally astounded by what had happened, chuckling at her unintentional handiwork as he cleaned up. 

“Thirsty, my little cock sucker?” She taunted playfully, he didn't mind her little jabs anymore. Selma meant it as a strange sort of affectionate phrase. “I think I gave you enough ‘liquids’ to last a month… and I'm still good to go.”

“Fuck, you're telling me…” He never grew tired of her taste, but she'd almost drowned him. When his eyes came up, he had yet another surprise. “Holy shit… you're still stiff?”

Her dick was still going strong, albeit rather messy now. It seemed to quiver, wanted more action.

“I'd love to go down again… but I won't last long if I do…,” he mumbled.

Selma’s gaze fell to his crotch, where his own cock stood at attention. She was taken aback, it looked almost painful how hard he was and yet he was worried about her needs. Steven was a sweetheart, but an idiot at times. Shooing him from his seat and dropping her pants, the punk Latina assumed a position she knew he'd love.

And love it he did.

Steven watched as she spread those sexy legs of hers, the curvature emphasized by her stance. Her elbows rested on the back of the toilet, her fine ass pushed out and up on display. She shook, body jiggling, goading him to take control. He loved it without question, his hands gripping tight around her lovely hips. His thumbs spread her cheeks, exposing her pink pucker. He wanted to go straight for the gold, stick it right in, but he was hesitant. 

With a firm hand, he grabbed up any spunk that still clung to her crotch and simultaneously spat onto her rear entrance. Selma jumped at the sensation, confused until his cum-covered fingers wormed their way inside her saliva slickened backdoor. She gasped as the spread her open, lubricating her asshole with her own seed and his spit. It took her a minute to realize why; it frustrated her and made her heart flutter at the same time.

Shaking her rear slightly, she grumbled at him. “You done back there, lover boy?”

“I-I was just making sure it would be… s-smooth going in,” he stuttered.

“You dumb little dork,” she chuckled, smiling back at him. “Don't worry about every tiny thing…”

“You sure it's fine…?”

Selma laughed. There was too much gentlemen in him, but he was her dorky gentlemen. “Shut up and fuck me, stud.~”

The sultry, sexy growl of her made him twinge. A single thought dominated Steven's mind now: to cram her pretty, little butthole full and ride it raw.

His head pressed against her entrance, resistance buckling and breaking under his almost primal urges. Selma’s lungs filled with a burst of air, drawn in by the sudden shot that arced up her spine. He didn't let up, not a moment given to her to let her adjust. With tiny pushes her delved deep into her rectum, walls forced aside as he made his new home inside her. It took only half a minute for Steven to hilt with a powerful shove. He groaned, she moaned, basking in the sensation of their coupling after their long dry spell.

“Damn, you're tight, sweetie,” Steven spoke through gritted teeth.

“Of course I am, best darn ride you'll ever get; now get those hips moving, this hole ain't going to please itself.”

Clearly, Selma wanted him. She was going to taunt and demand until he gave her what she wanted, what she knew he wanted. His fingers pressed into her hips, squeezing tight as he began to start. With long, smooth motions he slid in and out of her. Lewd squelches came from their joining, made louder by their slow pace. They both took deep breathes, taking time to enjoy the small stuff before really getting started. Steven patted her sides, lovingly groping her until she grew anxious for more.

When she began to get antsy, legs shuffling back and forth, he put real force into his thrusts. Selma gasped, taken aback as he hilted, left, and hilted within moments of each other. The pattern didn't end, her boyfriend was truly making full use of her, the way he knew best. Her buttocks rippled with the force his body brought as it careened into her. Steven played the angles, grinding the perfect places they loved and testing his lover's limits. 

“Fuck me harder, Stevey! Take me like the man you are!” Selma didn't seem to care anymore about where they were; she let her voice echo out.

Her requests brought an idea to his head, one that he'd never thought of. With a free hand, he brought it down firmly against her ass cheek. The sudden slap, made Selma go rigid, eyes agape at what she'd felt. Soon though, that surprise was replaced with pleasure as the sting melted in with everything else she was feeling. Steven was having fun, it pleased her more than just physically to see him being a bit assertive.

“Like that, babe?” He gave her a small sly smile.

“You bet I do, don't be afraid to get into it. I don't mind rough.~”

Something about her sultry tone made him double down. The words rolled into his ears and his hips thrusted ever faster. Selma was soon moaning loudly, each dive into her backside interrupting her blissful, lusty sounds with a gasp. Her whole body shook, barely able to balance under the pounding she was receiving. The toilet made popping noise under her and his weight, old pipes rattled by their love making. Steven groaned as well, too deep in the pleasure to remain silent as he took his lover, and himself, to greater heights.

Their sounds of their copulation echoed in the small stall. If someone were to walk in, there'd be no hiding their wonderful, sexual sins. With the passionate noises and words that escaped their throats, the slapping as their bodies came together, and the creaking metal in the walls. They gave it little thought to the possible consequences, they were alive and thriving in the moment. 

And their moment was reaching the peak. Pressure wise rising inside them both, threatening to burst in a moment's notice. Steven was almost bent down over top his partner, throwing his whole body into the action. His head bumped against her prostate, now making her drip with precum and every hit making more ooze out.

“I'm going to come, S-Selma…!” Steven barely got the words out from around his heavy breath.

Selma groaned between her gritted teeth. He was way too good. “Fuck... so am I! Cum inside me, baby, fill me up!~”

Even without her say so, he would have. The surge came with no warning, her loins ached, balls throbbing as he began to eject his seed. He seemed to swell, blocking any possible exit for what was coming. Thick and hot, it flooded into Selma’s ass while he held himself tight to her back. Clumsily, Steven planted kisses down her spine as his orgasm continued and he propelled her into hers. His perfect motions, tender touches, and his torrent of spunk were more than enough.

The Latina’s body trembled, her lungs held shut as a powerful ecstasy filled her. Her prick twitched, ropes of sperm firing from the tip. It splattered the back of toilet and coated the seat below her, painting it an off-white like what was still flowing deeper into her butt. Selma’s legs nearly lock and collapse, but her boyfriend's tight hold keeps her up as they ride out the last seconds of their climaxes. 

When it was finally finished, reserves drained, they were an absolute mess. He gradually exited, planting more kisses as he went. Pearly spunk seeped out from around Steven's cock, even before he fully exited, running down his lover's long legs. His own groin was smattered with seed from how deep he'd been inside her. Once he did finally leave her, a small pop sounding his departure, large globs of goo bubbled out of her. It plopped to the floor loudly, both watching, amazed.

Selma was the one to break the silence. 

“You're too... fucking amazing at this…,” she mumbled. “Where'd you learn how to treat a girl…?”

Steven gave her rear a gentle smack. “From you and this perfect ass of yours.~”

“Woah, watch it, you silver tongued devil. I might fall for you all over again with words like that.”

He couldn't help but laugh, reaching down to plant a kiss on her cheek. “I guess I'll have to keep it up then.”

Selma was about to speak, but felt something prodding her. Just from the touch, she knew what it was. Steven wasn't a one-shot wonder today and she could go for another romp. Or two.

“Looking to go again, Stevey?~”

“Only if you'll have me,” he said suavely.

“For a gentleman like you, how could I say no?”

It would be a while until they finally split, that much was evident.

\-----

After a number of sexual experiences, they had finally exhausted their urges. Selma say in the lap of her lover, straddling the seat he sat in. Their crotches, among other intimate areas, were covered in cum from countless sessions. Steven was too preoccupied with kissing and touching his partner to do anything else. Ironically, his girlfriend was the one to regain her senses.

“Steven… what time is it?”

He was suckling her breasts, squeezing and kneading as if trying to get a certain something he couldn’t. A grumble escaped his throat, but he didn't act on her query.

“What time is it,” she asked, sternly.

Breaking away, dejected, saliva coating her chest, he checked his watch. He jumped when he saw the time.

“We've… b-been here for three hours…,” he stammered in disbelief.

She clicked her tongue. “Shit… I guess that means we're done for today…?

Steven huffed. “Guess so… do we have any open times until after finals?

“No, today was a fluke,” she mumbled, hanging her head.

A thought sudden sprung into his mind upon hearing her saddened tone. It was a plan, a long-shot at that, but one that filled him with butterflies. Steven was going to propose it to her, he wouldn’t be able to live it down otherwise.

“Selma, honey, after our classes are done for the summer… do you want to go on vacation together? Like, the beach, or sightseeing, or camping…?”

Her eyes shot open, connecting with his. Ideas flooded her head, countless places to go, things to do. The possibilities were nigh endless. She couldn’t hide her smile as she hugged him tight.

“I’d fucking love to!” Her excitement could be measured on the Richter scale. “We’ll need to plan, but I’ve got the money to get us wherever we want to go.~”

Their lips embraced one last time before they cleaned up, dressed, and bid farewell. With only a few weeks of school left, they only had a small amount of time to decide what they’d do. Thankfully, both were brimming with them, a fount of happy ideas to choose from. Hopefully, it wouldn’t impact their grades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	5. First Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a long summer worth of time ahead of them, Steven and Selma are eager to enjoy each other's company during their long vacation. They hope to bridge further connections between them, though they learn not all good connections come from good things.

The sun beat down on them unrelentingly, sand wavering as heat rose from it. Hot, salty air blew around them, carrying along the sound of children playing in the distance. There was excitement in the kids’ voices, it was infectious, and would have spurred Steven had he not already exhausted himself. For now, he was content lying alongside his girlfriend and resting in the shadow of their umbrella. She was in a light nap, and he didn't want to wake her.

Selma had insisted on getting to the beach early. She wore a pink bikini that was perhaps a half-size too small. The top covered her plenty, but threatened to slide off, and the bottom had a cute, yet very short, skirt. He had gotten to see her play, to see her so relaxed. Splashing water, messing around with the sand, racing each other around, it was a rush to have fun for no reason other than to do so. They had certainly earned it after all the studying and exams.

Though as their early morning activities came to a close, both were left with idle thoughts.

Steven was scanning the shore. More people gradually showed up as the day moved towards the hotter times. Men and women of all types were here, enjoying the cool waters. He watched them occasionally, out of wariness and brief, fleeting interest. Many of the men made him shift uneasily. Quite a few were muscular, broad shouldered, and of course had a strong presence wherever they were. It made his mind buzz; Steven wasn't usually the jealous type but he envied their bodies. Having a slim, thin build, he could hardly compare.

His thoughts began to turn inward. A small, but piercing on passed through his mind. He wondered if Selma would enjoy their company more than his. How could he compare with them…?

“Stevey… whatcha up to?” Her voice roused him from his thoughts. 

None too soon, in his opinion; he mentally buried his troubles in favor of talking with his companion.

“Oh, just looking around… there's suddenly so many people here, huh?”

Selma followed his eyes, brushing the sleep from them, they were looking at a group on girls. Their swimwear left little to the imagination, their figures picture perfect. She felt a twinge of jealousy, a dark thought burrowing its way into her mind. Was Steven interested in them? It made sense that it was just fleeting looks he gave to other girls, but she worried that he… preferred them more than her. Bad memories tried to resurface, Selma’s summer fun suddenly squashed in seconds. 

She wanted to be away from here, anywhere else would do fine. The Latina stumbled to her feet, rushed by the stress that now buzzed in her brain.

“Let's h-head back, Steven,” she said quickly, packing up their things as she spoke.

He was confused, but figured she had a reason for it. The beach was starting to get rather crowded, so perhaps that was the reason. Steven helped her pack and move everything back to their car. She didn't say much, leaving him to wonder a bit as they stuffed everything into their vehicle and headed inland. It proved to be an awkward ride; Selma didn't offer much in the way of conversation, when she usually was all too eager to distract him. While he wanted to say something, it would be best to wait until they were home.

It was a hell of a place at that.

Selma’s parents were a bit richer than he'd first thought. When he'd walked inside the fancy summer home, awe was certainly something he'd felt. It wasn't a massive house but it looked fancy and the land itself had to be worth more than all his tuition combined. They were both using her room, and Steven had been slightly relieved that her parents weren't around to know that. While she had told him they were very open and understanding, it would still make him uneasy being as unabashedly intimate with their daughter if they were present.

Not that they were right now, anyway. Selma was still quiet, even as they made their way inside. There was something wrong, Steven could tell now, and she pouted and shrugged off his questions about it. She was unreasonable, at best, when she was upset. He wasn't one to get frustrated normally, but she was having troubles and holding back. That was a sure-fire way to hit a nerve of his, and he knew only one way to get through to her.

She was sitting on the couch, watching the TV, when he made his move. He stood in front of her, blocking her view the best he could. Selma scowled, brow furrowing. Despite her efforts, she couldn't get him to move and she was about to stand up in defiance when Steven initiated part two. When she was annoyed like this, the Latina dropped her guard. As she finally opened her mouth he made his move.

“What's your deal, Stev-,” she began to say, but was cut off by a quick, brief kiss to her lips. 

It certainly had an effect, her cheeks flared and she went quiet once again. Steven joined her on the couch embraced her. She struggled a bit, squirming in his arms, but she went no further. Eventually she stopped, huffing in annoyance. It wasn't that Selma didn't like feeling him so close, this just wasn't the thing her mind demanded. The sensation of his chest rising and falling, his warmth as he rested his head on her shoulder, his arms pulling tight around her body, it soon calmed her.

Selma let him have his moment, her own mind too preoccupied with endless chatter. She finally felt the weight of her worries, like a bowling ball hitting her stomach. He was going to ask what was wrong, she knew it, and then undoubtedly, she would tell him. A small bit of anxiety filled her; Selma knew he wouldn't take offense, but she feared all the same.

“So… what's up, sweetie?” Selma could have hedged bets on him saying that.

There was no use resisting or ignoring him now, not with him hugging her so tight. It was a bit odd that she felt so safe in that moment. She sighed and began to spill.

“Jesus… when we were on the beach, I… saw you looking at the other women,” she mumbled. “I couldn't help but… think about some of my past ‘experiences’. I began to worry that you'd leave me… for  _ real _ women.”

She'd had things happen in her past, now he knew; Steven would be sure to ask at a more opportune time. He relented with his hold, just enough that he could look her in the eyes. Steven loved those brown, warm irises and he could see the conflict in them. Part of him wanted to laugh though, at how similar of thoughts he'd been having. Perhaps he didn't need to worry about himself; Selma took precedence regardless.

“Look,” he began, taking hold of the courage and thoughts inside him, “Maybe there were attractive ladies, I honestly wasn't paying attention; you're the only one for me. And you're as real as they come, I bet you're more womanly than they could ever hope to be.”

There was a sparkle in all the doubt that was clouding her.

“But… what if you get tired of my body. What if the novelty wears off…?”

He hadn't expected her to be this upset. “Novelty? I could never treat you like an object, Selma, I like you for being you. You could be any shape, and I'd still be here. I'm more concerned with you as a person rather than your body type, that's the honest truth.”

His forehead pressed against hers, noses touching, eyes staring. Selma jittered and her eyes grew wet as a few small tears welled up. Steven could see her struggling, thoughts colliding as she fought with herself. She believed him, there wasn’t an ounce of hesitation in his voice, but she still feared that history would repeat itself.

“Selma,” he whispered her name calmly, smoothly. “Do you trust me?”

The question came with a small, tender kiss. It was like the gears clicked into place, Selma finally knew what she wanted. She did trust him; how could she ever doubt it. Her heart ached to have him, yet her mind had been so incessant. Nuzzling up against his neck and wrapping her arms around him, she returned the embrace. 

“Yes…,” she finally replied, throat tight from all her worries. “And I want to even more…”

Steven squeezed her, reassuring his partner. She fidgeted at the sensation, letting out a heavy breath. The Latina felt hot, flushed all over, and her boyfriend could tell. He had his suspicions as to why, but was worried regardless.

“Are you feeling okay? Is there something I can do to help?”

“I'm okay, I just really… want to…” She trailed off, heavy in thought.

He felt her muscles tense, the courage Selma had wanted finally came to her, an urge coming up with it. Blushing horribly, she put her lips next to his ear, whispering to him a secret desire of hers. One she'd never confessed nor trusted anyone else to help her with. Steven chuckled happily at her proposal, a tad bit surprised but equally excited.

“Selma, it'd be my honor,” he said, helping her to her feet and leading her to the bedroom. “Let's get you ready.”

=====

With preparations mostly done, Steven finally caught a brief moment of respite. He lit a few candles, double checking everything as their fragrance filled the bedroom. A soothing vanilla, one his girlfriend's favorites, was a sure way to set the mood. Though there was one more matter to be taken of.

“I figure… a safeword is normal in this sort of thing, right?” He mused, leaning in close to her ear. “How about… banana?~”

She cocked her head, unable to see him but able to look in his general direction. “Seriously? Banana? Are you twelve?”

He chuckled, making his way out of the room. “Just young at heart, my dear.”

Steven would give her a few minutes to get comfortable. Then he'd make his move.

=====

It was dark, she couldn't see. The cloth was wrapped around her eyes, the dark fabric blocking the light. She struggled against her bindings, more out of reflex than anything else. Selma felt chilled, and rather thrilled, to be here. Bound, naked, at the mercy and trust of the man she knew so well. Her mouth and ears were left free; all she knew was that he was in the room somewhere.

The occasional sound gave away his location as he prowled around her. Her nerves and hair stood on end, heart racing. She couldn't move, even as he climbed onto the bed with her. Even knowing where he was now, the bed covers dipping where he was, Selma wasn't prepared fro what he had planned.

In an instant she was flipped, head into the pillows. Steven's strength surprised her, made her gasp. Her muscles ached, flexing against the ropes as her boyfriend made his move. His hands gripped her rear, spreading her cheeks apart. Something soft, wet, and warm pressed against her backdoor. She shivered, excited, already knowing what it was. 

The way he used his tongue was something else, and there was nothing she could do but accept what she was given. That precise muscle of his lapped at her rear, pressing and probing. Selma’s prick throbbed painfully in time with his actions, her breath already becoming shallow. A gasp broke from her lips as Steven finally pushed past her resistances and delved inside. Gyrating, stirring, it made her shudder with its movements. 

She could feel the precum dripping from her ‘womanhood’, sticky and hot as it hit her belly. The ache Selma felt was beyond reason; a pang for release dominated her remaining thoughts. Both fortunately and unfortunately, it wouldn't be so easy for her. Despite how thoroughly the Latina had been pleasured, her boyfriend didn't hit her sweet spots more than a few times. He backed away eventually, leaving her with a saliva slickened rear and wanting more. 

“Please, more…,” Selma begged. She heard a small chuckle in response but nothing more.

Perhaps she'd regret asking, as seconds later a firm, thick phallus pressed into her pucker. It wasn't him, it was too perfectly smooth; it was one of her toys she’d had hidden away. The licking she had received worked well enough as a lubricant, letting it slip in with ease. Selma shivered, the dildo was cool, forcing its way quickly into her ass. A moan broke from her lips as it bumped against her inner curves, reaching as deep as it could. She recognized the shape, a bit too late at that, as it halted its advance.

There was a click, and Selma threw back her head in an instant. A buzz, a rumble, filled her. It was a vibrator, she had realized a second too late. Shoved deep into her backdoor, it stimulated everything with discrimination. Even her prostate was bullied a bit by the plastic toy, making her fidget. If she'd hadn't already wanted to cum, she would have now. The bound woman clenched down around the fake cock, breathing ragged, as her lover moved around behind her.

Steven held her close, watching as his girlfriend was tortured by an unyielding pleasure. He was enjoying this; being able to both get a little payback for the now old bullying and please her excited him.

“You're enjoying this too much,” he whispered into her ear, nipping at her neck as he spoke. “This is supposed to be a punishment of sorts… and you're just aching for more, aren't you?”

“Yes… please,” Selma begged. “Give me more, Steven!”

His fingers slid down her belly, one of his hands curled around and gripped her trembling cock like a vice. She groaned, a hint of pain mixed into her sounds. 

“That's ‘Master’ to you, my little plaything.”

“S-sorry, Master…”

Steven paid her little mind as he resumed playing with her. Stroking her member slowly, sticky globs of precum oozed out of her tip. Her breathing was raspy, inhaling sharply with each full motion of his hand. Each reaction she had made his head buzz with thoughts. More ideas and urges to try out on her while she remained under his ‘care’. He felt his own mind slowly giving in to these desires, his impulses taking a stronger hold. 

His free hand crossed over the Latina’s front, cupping and kneading her breast. He could feel her rapid, heavy breaths as her chest rose and fell. A pinch on her nipple made her inhale sharply, groaning as the sudden fill of air left her.

“You really like this... don't you, my slut?”

“I love it, master! More, please!” 

He pinched her again, excited to see that reaction once more. “What a depraved woman, getting off like this. Seems I need to try another something new if I am to keep you in check…”

Selma felt his hand release her aching cock, drifting away for a moment before coming back with something in tow. It was soft, like a gelatin or rubber, and pressed against her sensitive glans without remorse. She squirmed, panting, trying to get but a moment's respite from the terrible pleasure. As it pushed down harder and harder, the bound Latina figured out exactly what it was.

Pocket pussy, onahole, they had many names and many shapes, but they all followed a rule. To be tight, textured, and addicting. The one slowly enveloping her girth was like a tube, grooves and bumps lining the inside, with an opening on either end. She had many a night’s use with it, but having  _ him _ be the one to use it in her brought a whole other degree to it. 

Inch by inch, it slid down her length until it knocked against her base. She could feel herself poking out the end of the toy, her glans just reaching the outside. Not that it would remain there for long, her dominator began to stroke her shaft. Fingers drumming, squeezing, Steven dragged the soft tube back and forth. Selma’s prick felt bullied by his tender, methodical motions as he jerked her.

“I had a feeling you'd enjoy this,” he mumbled, clenching tight around her as he spoke to gauge her reaction. She couldn't stop a throaty moan from escaping. “What a dirty nympho.~”

Steven didn't once slow, his hand only increasing in speed as time passed. He had her panting, gasping, drooling; Selma was at his mercy and he wasn't going to relent. Her boyfriend nipped at her ears, kissed her neck, all the while growing his pace.

Selma’s cock was letting out a veritable stream of precum. It coated her head, flowing down into tube that surrounded her girth, leading to loud, wet squelches to sound out. The sound resonated in her ears, as did her lover's words; she couldn't hold out much longer.

“P-please, not so fast…,” she pleaded, as if something was about to happen.

Steven laughed, nuzzling up against her. “I don't think so, señorita; I can feel you twitching like mad. Just let loose.~”

He played the angles as he spoke, making Selma squirm. She didn't want to bust; she didn't want to ‘lose’. If her breath wasn't so raspy, so heavy, she'd beg for him to stop. Yet he wasn't going to stop even if she did, not until he got what he wanted.

For her to experience unending pleasure, even if for but a small time.

There was a pressure inside her. Selma struggled to hold it at bay. Her legs shook, wavering alongside her will. There was no way Steven wouldn't see it, his grip tightened in response, his speed spurred higher. The wet, lewd noises of the slickened toy rubbing against her flesh echoed in the room alongside her moans. She couldn’t hold out any more; the sounds, the sensations, the smells, and every other little thing were too perfect together.

“C-can’t… take it,” Selma managed to squeak out between her heavy breaths. Her entire body was tensing up like a rubber band about to snap.

“Come for me then, give in to your dirty desires,” her boyfriend goaded, whispering into her ear. “I know you're aching to let it out, so show me how much those whorish urges have backed up inside you.”

Even if she could keep the dam from bursting, she wouldn't after hearing those words. Her lungs sputtered; a deep, throaty groan escaping her mouth as her taut muscles finally sprung free. Selma quaked, hips bucking in time with her lover's strokes, thick sticky lines of spunk spraying out the tip of the toy. The heat, the shear viscosity as it covered her belly only served as reason to eject even more. A few, massive spurts tagged her chest and the valley between her mounds, trailing all the way down to her groin. 

The explosive opening of her orgasm left a web of cum crossing all along her front, and a small pool forming in the dip of Selma’s abdomen. Whatever remained inside after her initial launch was roughly squeezed out, milked by Steven's motions. Large globs of sperm dripped into her navel, pooling and cooling as the heat radiated back into her body. It felt like a full minute had gone by before she was empty, her reserves drained of everything they had.

Left with an afterglow that soothed her sore body, Selma went slack in her boyfriend's grip. A weak moan escaped her as Steven began to pull the tube off her. Long, squishy sounds rang out as her fluids clung and rubbed as her prick slowly came free. It slapped down against her navel, semi-flaccid and smattered with her own seed. 

But it wasn't over; one thing was left.

Steven brought the tube-shaped toy up to her mouth, a commanding voice in tow.

“Open up, you hungry girl. Bet you're just aching for even a small taste of your own cum,” he growled into her ear “Show me what a hungry, little slut you are.”

He was stern, dominating, imposing; he was fitting his role well for a novice. Selma meanwhile obeyed eagerly, one end of the soft, rubbery object pushed against her open lips. Her partner squeezed it. and a trickle of sperm leaked out. It dripped onto her tongue, the salty flavor making her thirst for more. 

“That's it… that's the whore I adore.~”

She lapped at the tube, drinking up each drop as they came. From here, her mind blanked from exhaustion, drinking down her spunk until nothing was left. Steven goaded, humiliated, and taunted her for a while until both had had their fill.

=====

As both Selma and Steven basked in the warm afterglow of their rough and exciting new way of lovemaking, the Latina couldn't help but think about what had just happened. If it really was Steven conducting that maelstrom of pleasure she just experienced. He had sounded so much different than normal. Darker. Commanding.

“...You know I didn't mean any of that stuff I said right,” he asked, right on queue.

That was him: too tender to not be worried. He was her sweet, caring, adorable Steven. She didn't answer, letting the momentary silence speak for her as she pecked him on the lips.

“Of course I know, dummy,” she chided, breaking away.

His mouth broke into a sheepish smile, a curious look in his eyes. 

“So, how'd I do?" Steven was looking for genuine feedback. “It was… certainly new for me.”

She chuckled. “You're asking me how you did? I think you saw the thick, sticky proof firsthand… and even helped me clean it up.~”

He blushed, Selma’s taunts getting the best of him. 

“It was my first time domming someone! Besides, I'm all about ensuring the  _ highest  _ quality experience," he replied, ignoring her incredulous look with his own smug grin.

“You just want me to say it explicitly… fine. Yes, you were good. Damn good, honestly, for your first time. I'll have to give you some tips next time.” There was a dangerous glint in Selma’s eyes. He knew she'd keep good on the offer. “But what about you? You seemed fit to take a go yourself.”

He scratched his head nervously. “To be honest… seeing the bliss you were in was more than enough for me. Maybe I should have let myself indulge, but you seemed  _ exceedingly  _ worn out.” His words seemed to brag of his ‘prowess’.

“Don't be complaining about blue balls then.”

“I won't, I promise.”

They settled into a small comfortable silence, cuddling lazily. It was then, as he was thinking about how wonderful a girlfriend he had, that Steven remembered how their session started. He found himself quietly laughing at how both of their thoughts and doubts about each other had cut their beach day short; made them distance themselves from each other. It seemed somewhat silly now, but the threat of them having doubts about each other lingered even if it seemed both of their worries had diminished somewhat.

Selma didn't miss his sudden outburst though, even with how small as it was and with her slowly fading haze of ecstasy veiling her senses.

“What's so funny?” she asked, staring up at the ceiling.

Weighing the pros and cons of saying what he was thinking or just brushing it off, he came to a swift decision.

“It's just earlier I actually thought about something pretty close to what had you in a fit: that the most beautiful and awesome person I've had the gift of knowing, spoiler-alert, that's you, would get tired of someone as painfully average as me. Especially with other, better looking guys out there. I guess we both have our worries… but, Selma…”

If he didn't have her attention then, he sure had it now. Steven didn't have to look at her directly to feel her gaze now boring into the side of his face, turning to meet her hazel eyes with his own.

“You have to believe me when I say that you're the only one for me. As long as you'll have me, if course.”

She'd been told something similar before, but not quite like that or to such an extent. Without much of a reply, Selma simply laid there on the bed, flabbergasted. Eyes wide open, never breaking contact with his. Steven though eventually broke away, sighing. The sort of sigh you have when trying to touch on touchy things.

“So… do you wanna talk to me about those 'past experiences'? You were upset, really upset, when you mentioned it so I just kinda figured…,” he mumbled, trailing off. 

He didn't want to hold back now that the ice had been shattered between them, though at the cost of a few pleasant moments during their period of post-coitus. It was such a risk that it might even mean less of those amazing moments, or none at all in the worst-case scenario, in the future if things turned sour. It could've very well changed their relationship completely, for better or worse. Steven hoped it'd be the former. The question was already out in the open, anyway.

Selma was a bit shocked and confused, but his intentions registered; Selma twisted and groaned into the cushion. 

“Do we have to,” she mumbled quietly. Steven could barely hear her muffled words.

“Well, I think it'd be good to talk about it. I'd tell you about me too, just to fair, but I think we should only if you want to,” he said calmly, giving a friendly smile. 

She knew from that expression that he'd bombard her with comfort if she asked.

That look made her insides flutter and her dark memories fade into new thoughts of hope. The same look that made her want to kiss him. Hard. Selma could tell that he was giving her an out, but he compelled her to try, to see where baring their souls to one another could take them. 

She made her decision.

“Alright... fine. It could be good if we learned more about each other, I admit it. Couldn't hurt too much, right?” She resigned, giving him a wavering, hopeful expression.

“I bet you just wanna learn all my dirty secrets, ya perv,” he joked, quashing whatever gloom that had been left in the room. 

An air of excitement, a rushing urge to bond ever closer, replaced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	6. First Time (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is ending soon, and Steven wants to end it right. With a perfect, sunny weekend ahead, he reserves a campsite in an out-of-town state park. There's lots to do, and plenty of things to try.

It was mid-summer, with hot days and cold nights abundant. Instead of hiding sway inside, with the air conditioner set to max, they did the opposite. Selma and Steven were doing something fun, something different. For a weekend, they were going to camp, sleep in a tent, cook outdoors and enjoy themselves away from everyone. Neither had great experience, but were too excited to worry and had set up with a buzz of excitement between them. They were going to live in the beautiful, lush state park for a few days. Best to enjoy it to the fullest, they had both figured.

=====

The first day had them scrambling. Everything needed to be assembled. Their tent, a small awning over one of the park's many benches, and a small stove to cook when they needed to. As simple as that sounded on paper, it was difficult to do in person. More than once they realized they'd been putting the wrong rod into the wrong hole, had something inside out, or lost a piece into the grass. They still had fun, at least.

Steven was the nervous one. Trying to plan the trip, what to bring, and all the minutiae that came with; it was driving him up the wall. It was exciting, for sure, but being a bit of a nitpicker when it came to this stuff had its drawbacks. Of course, something got forgotten, they were late, and there was immediately a need for something that wasn't planned. Yet, he found himself not minding. He had her, his lover and friend, with him and that was enough.

Selma, of course, got on her boyfriend's case whenever she could, poking at him and joking nigh constantly. She put in (most of) her share of the work, but loved standing back to see him get flustered over tiny things. There was no one else she could see in his place, she had thought to herself as they finished assembling everything. He was amazing in ways she'd never thought all those days ago; his ideas and motivation were still surprising her all the time.

Once they had everything ready for the rest of their weekend, they took off to explore the park. Steven pointed out different ideas he had in mind, activities they could do in the coming days. Biking, swimming, hiking, there was so many possibilities. The rest of their day was, in fact, mostly discussing what to do in the morning. Their trip had taken most of their energy, and the walking, followed by dinner, took what remained. 

Together, they watched the sunset as well as prepared for night. Selma joked around, shirking some of her work in order to bother her boyfriend as he cleaned the dishes. He threatened to deprive her of any late-night ‘relations’ if she continued. Of course, the Latina did so regardless. Steven wasn't really mad but he had to make due on his word. If he didn't, he'd be helpless on this weekend campout. 

\-----

It was surprisingly cozy in the tent, despite it being a bit smaller in size. Steven had owned it since when he was young, so he hadn't thought about buying one for the trip. Part of him regretted not double checking, as they could only kneel, at best, inside it. The bright side was that he got to spend time bundled up close to Selma, the thought of snuggling up close made him grin and his body flush with heat.

“What's with the face, Stevey? You fart or something?” 

Selma would be the one to break his thoughts with such a crude joke. She was sliding into the small space, slowly undressing into her nightwear. He could see everything, and more, of what he liked about her body. It gave him some ‘other’ ideas, admittedly.

“No, no... Just thinking about something silly. The idea of getting all up and close was, well, rather inviting,” he admitted, leaning up from atop his sleeping bag.

She chuckled, blushing a tiny bit. “And yet you're the one being prudish tonight!” 

Leaning over top of him, she planted a small kiss on his forehead. “I like that idea too.~”

The Latina peeled off the last of the clothes she wasn't going to wear to bed, tossing them in a duffle bag. What she was going to wear was rather… skimpy. A simple bra and panties was all that adorned her luscious, tan body. Steven tried to hide his reaction, a deep shudder that left behind intense desires. He wasn't wearing much either but she was trying to get a rise out of him; he knew it.

A throb signaled him that it was time to hide his interest. Steven began to slide into his sleeping bag, or tried to that is. Strong legs suddenly squeezed tight around his hips, a pair of arms turning him over. He was face to face with his girlfriend, a lusty look in her eyes. Her hands traced down his sides, fingers teasing at his skin. The cool night air didn't help and neither did her warm body, he shuddered in response, Selma biting her lip in intrigue.

Nothing like this got past her.

“Thought you said we weren't having any ‘fun’ tonight, baby,” she whispered in a sultry, sarcastic tone. Her hands reached his boxers, playfully pulling them down an inch at a time.

Steven had to be firm with her. “T-that’s right! I'm a man of my word, you know.” His body belied his words, it was firm as well.

He truly was stiff; his cock sprung free from the fabric eagerly. If it had a mind of its own, it knew what it was doing and it was undermining him. Not that he could help it. The idea of being so close, so warm, and the fact that she was going to be practically nude. It did help, relative to her perspective, that they were the only campers in the area. Steven tried to shy away as he was exposed.

It was almost inevitable at this point, but he'd make her work a bit for ‘it’.

Selma grabbed his hips, pulling him close. “Are you sure it's still a ‘no’, Stevey?” He could feel something hard inside her panties.

“Yes…”

“Are you sure, that you're sure?” Her fingers began to pull down her undies.

He knew what was waiting, but remained adamant. “Yes.”

Her cock peeked its head from out of the top, it was already dribbling precum. It basically forced itself the rest of the way out, her womanhood far too excited to be contained.

“Yes?” Selma slapped her shaft down next to his, punctuating her incessant question.

She was hot, both figuratively and literally. Steven thought he was going to get burned as she rubbed up against his sensitive, delicate skin. He stifled his muscles, his breath, trying to cover up any signs that he was enjoying this. Even if he was successful in slipping by her watchful gaze, he couldn't hide his manhood’s opinion. It was still as stiff as ever, if not more so.

Selma wasn't going to stop. “No?”

“No…” 

Her hips began to gently rock, her cock rubbing into his. “No…?”

“Y-...yes?” Steven had lost track of where they were, too distracted by what she was doing.

Her fingers wrapped around them both, a single hand barely able to grip them. “Yes.~”

“W-wait…! N-...!” His objection was cut off as she leaned down, kissing him straight in the lips.

It was hardly the first time, but he somehow forgot how kissing worked. He was too flustered, and a bit confused, from her series of repetitive questions. Selma’s tongue forced it's way into his mouth, a moan following close behind it as she tightened her grip around their cocks. Her motions were filled with a determination now, a bit of that playfulness replaced as her tongue continued to try to twirl around his own.

Eventually, Selma relented, breaking the kiss only to gently bite her boyfriend's lip ever so gently. Her hot, heavy breaths buffeted his face. Steven blushed, making her chuckle as she leaned back up. Pricks overlapping almost perfect, the heat alone had them excited.

“You kept saying ‘no’, but look how damn hard you are, you pervert,” Selma murmured, grinding against him.

He gave her a nervous grin. “It's hard when you're pushing so hard against me, rubbing that thick dick of yours against mine…”

“Hohoho,” she chortled. “ _ Someone _ loves cock.~”

Steven winced as she squeezed tight, bolts running along his nerves. “Just yours…  _ maybe _ .”

“‘Maybe’…, ‘maybe’?” Selma scoffed at his deflection. “Stevey, I bet this cock alone could get you off.”

He remained silent, eyes drifting away from her.

“Ahhh, don't want to place a losing bet? Let's find out anyway, hun.”

She started immediately. It was no surprise that Selma wouldn't give him a chance to collect himself. What had once been idle motions, simple bumping and touching, was now something far more tenacious. Her hand held their shafts close together, while her hips went through the motions. He was left to watch, as he didn't dare try to stop her.

Steven squirmed reflexively as her glans pressed against the sensitive underside of his manhood, dragging up and down his length. She didn't shy away from getting a bit rough, her exaggerated motions carrying strength as she frotted him. Her tip oozed precum, the sticky fluid smearing across his dick. It didn't take long for him to start releasing some of his own; the sounds in the tent intensifying as Selma’s motions began to make lewd, messy sounds.

“Ooooh, you like that, you little pervert,” Selma jeered, giving a sudden thrust into her boyfriend's frenulum. “You just have no shame.~”

He chuckled nervously, taking in a sharp breath as she pushed up against him once more. Teasing or not, her words had hit the nail on the head. Every moment was pleasurable; from her rough grinding to the raw heat of her body, Steven adored every part of his girlfriend and what she was doing. There was something instinctive about it, a base urge that told him that this was right.

Selma slowed her motions for but a moment's to speak. “No response? God, you're hopeless; a girl pulls out her dick and you just can't help it, huh?”

He nodded sheepishly.

She laughed, her hand playing with his manhood as she continued to talk. “How much do you like this, what gets you so passive, Stevey? Tell me, and I might do this again sometime.~”

The idea of a second time was enticing. He was already fantasizing it in the back of his mind.

“A-a lot…! It feels amazing…,” he spoke, trying to get the words out even as she purposefully tried to silence him with more pleasure. “The sensation of us pressed together is… h-heavenly!”

She huffed, satisfied with his explanation, and doubled down again on her efforts. Now her hand joined her hips, stroking alongside her thrusts. Not much else was said, only moans and the sound of raspy breathing was left as Selma took them both to the end of their ride. 

They both felt similar sensations: the slick sliding of their skin, the rough, tight rubbing as Selma came down onto him, the warmth of them touching in such an intimate place. Seconds turned to minutes as Steven was ‘forcefully’ pleasured. Neither of them took their focus away from the other, lusty eyes meeting as the Latina took them closer to Cloud 9. 

When Steven found himself twitching, restless as pressure welled up inside him, and Selma much the same, they both knew the time was coming soon.

“Show me how much you love this, Stevey,” she said between heavy gasps. “Give me a big load, the biggest batch you've ever made!~”

“It'll be b-bigger than yours, I'd bet on it…!” 

Her nostrils flared, smile widening. Selma loved a challenge, even one so crude. Regardless of if she had accepted or not, her words stirred something inside him, his resistance gave way. Perhaps part of him had been waiting for permission and they had been the key to the tide gates. 

His eyes spun about, vision blurring, nerves firing across his body. The first rush was coming and so was Selma. Her own body mimicked his, but she took the initiative and bent down for a deep, loving kiss. Steven moaned into her mouth, and she into his, as they both reached the climax they so wanted.

Dual strands shot from their sandwiched tips in unison. Hot to the touch, stickier than glue, they planted themselves across Steven's abdomen. The colors differed ever so slightly, intermixing and blending. Soon there was something of a puddle resting in his navel, their feelings given liquid form. It was an odd experience, strangely thrilling and arousing, even a bit disappointing as it came to its inevitable end.

Only once they'd spent their reserves did Selma break the kiss. Her eyes drifted to the mess they'd made, perhaps seeing who the winner was of their impromptu betting. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it was impossible to tell. Their seed was too intermixed. The winner would be left unknown, but the experience would be unforgettable.

“Look at this mess, Stevey… who's going to clean that up?”

He shot her a tired look. “You aren't shirking your fault in this, or do I need to say no to any sex tomorrow, too?”

“As if this wouldn't happen again,” she said slyly. “You're just too much a sucker for some good dick.~”

“Like you aren't either, ya perv.”

Selma giggled; he wasn't often the one to talk like that. She helped clean up her partner, making sure he was ready for a night of cuddling. They slipped into the sleeping bag, bodies close and hands wrapped around one another. A few last kisses were gifted before sleep took them. 

They'd need it for tomorrow.

=====

They'd had so many ideas planned for their second day. Biking, hiking, swimming, with many more possibilities, and they did so many of them. It had been amazing fun, every minute together a small treasure. Selma and Steven both enjoyed their time together, regardless of what they were doing, and the day seemed to last forever. 

Only once the sun began to set, casting a glow over the park, did they get urn to camp. They cooked, cleaned, and joked around until the sunlight was near gone. Reds filled the sky, becoming deep purples off in the distance. The warmth of day and the cool of night mixed in the air, becoming very oddly satisfying. Perhaps this atmosphere, along with the amazing day they'd just had or even memories of the night before, was giving them urges; ones that were in deep need of sating.

\-----

They were sitting on the bench in their camping area, staring at the pretty colors in the sky and talking about anything that came to mind.

“What do you want to do tomorrow,” Steven asked. “We can do more of the same, maybe something new?”

Selma seemed distracted, fidgeting a bit. “Oh… I think anything would be fine.”

Normally she was eager to list of specifics she wanted or liked; Steven finally turned to see her anxious movements. Normally she was rather calm, and had been most all the day. It made him wonder if she was unwell.

“You okay, Selma? You seem rather antsy.”

The Latina shifted around a bit more, hands twisting around in her lap. “I'm fine, you worry wart. Just… thinking about some things that won't leave my mind…”

He nestled up to her, shoulder to shoulder. “What's up? Give me the scoop.”

“Well, I think this'll give you an idea of what's on my mind,” she whispered into his ear. “Yesterday was just  _ too _ good to forget.~”

Her hands, which had been blocking his view, moved away. Selma had been wearing rather different clothes today, something light and tight, and what she was thinking of was more than evident. An impressively sized tent had been pitched in her pants; the fabric stretched further than he could have guessed. There was even a small spot at the tip, a wet point at the end of her hidden surprise.

“Ohh… that's not healthy, Selma. You have someone who can help you with that?”

Her first thought was to give him a playful punch to the shoulder, but instead she shifted up on the bench. The Latina’s butt was on the top of the bench, feet resting on the spot where one was supposed to sit. 

“I think I know a guy, but I'd have to check if he's available, ya know,” she said coyly, spreading her legs. “Sometimes springing these things on people without warning doesn't work, but he's a pretty amiable fella.”

Steven felt his blood heating, gathering in a similar spot to where Selma’s had. There was no way he could resist tonight. He wanted to ‘help’, needed to ‘help’. Who would he be to not assist such a troubled, beautiful woman?

“I think I know who you're talking about, and I bet he'd be more than happy to help,” he said softly, sitting between her open legs. “And, I'm thinking he wouldn't mind getting right to it.~”

Steven grabbed hold of both her pants and panties, fingers gripping the elastic hems, and slowly pulled them down. It didn't surprise him one bit, not after all the other times he'd spent with her, when her womanhood came falling free of its bondage. Perhaps their long day of activities had a part in it, but there was something in the air, something irresistible, as his fingers grabbed hold of her.

Was it the late summer heat? Perhaps it was her scent. Whatever it was, it was like the siren’s song, drawing him closer and closer until he could bear it no further.

Her thick cock, oozed precum readily. Steven kissed her tip, getting a brief taste before slowly wrapping his lips around her glans. With on hand holding her base, the other managed her thigh, soft sounds escaping his throat to show his appreciation. He bobbed slowly, letting her revel in the sensations that he could bring upon her. It had been a while since he'd done this, after all. Selma deserved a bit of pampering as far as he was concerned.

Not that she'd mind that. Her fingers wound their way through his hair as his motions continued on. She was sweating, chest feeling hot and heavy. Her boyfriend's meticulous efforts were ungodly good, he had always been one to exceed her expectations. Yet, she craved more; the Latina had her own fever to calm.

”Think you can take it all, baby,” she asked quietly. “I want to feel that throat of yours…”

He hummed in agreement and began to work his way down slowly. It was a struggle, especially as she slid past his tonsils, but he was trying his best. Just another inch or so later, Steven felt her cockhead bump his esophagus. The bend was difficult; he made his best attempts but couldn't conquer it alone. Thankfully, Selma was starting to get into the swing of things.

Her hands, holding his head tight, began to force him onto that last inch. She fidgeted, rolled, moved him into the best position possible and pushed as hard as she could. The last inch went in in an instant, Steven's eyes going wide and unfocused as he was skewered on her womanhood. He sputtered a bit, his throat too full of cock to take a full breath.

“You did it, Steven,” she cooed happily, as a whole other look moved onto her face. “Now, are you ready for some fun, _my_ _sleeve_?”

Never had she used such a degrading term. It told him that he was no longer in control, that he would be used as she wished, and that he should let it happen. Steven was a bit surprised, but when she had said it, it had stirred something inside him. In all honesty, he'd considered doing something kinkier with her ever since that night at her parents’ beach house. The night before had been the gateway to this, and he welcomed it.

With a small nod, he let her know he was ready.

Selma drummed her fingers on his head, licking her lips as if staring at a delicious plate of meat. Her grip controlled it all, bringing his head back and then down. She was at least gentle at first, making sure he was loosened up, but for how long that would last he couldn't tell; he just let it happen, it was too pleasant to not. Even as she gradually sped up, he had no complaints. Steven was more akin to a personal toy for now, anyway. 

Selma used him freely and openly in the quiet, deserted area of the park they were camped in. Her thrusts, growing more rapid as time passed, were passionate yet aggressive. Saliva rolled out of his mouth, dripping both from his chin and her firm balls as they smacked together. She toyed with him, knowing she cut off his airway with her wide shaft. Holding him down for short times, she made him woozy and somewhat delirious. He didn't fight, even when he needed air, as he had full faith in her.

His girlfriend never failed to give him an occasional breath, but still loved watching tears bead up in his eyes when she cut it off. 

She brought his head down onto her over and over, not minding if she got extra rough. Selma loved the way his muscles pulled tight around her intruding rod, spasmed as she strained them. Even she could feel  _ herself _ throbbing, stretching him open with each push. And when he looked up to her, their eyes catching, that was what really flipped her switch. The expectant, teary look, as if wanting to know he was of worth to her, made her heart skip.

“God, you look like a pretty little _ slut _ with those eyes. I bet you want more; I bet you want it rougher,” Selma taunted, wiping away his tears with her thumb. “Tell me what you want. Confess to me, Stevey.~”

Despite being help down, airway shut, he tried speak. Nothing came out, just sputters and meaningless noise. He kept trying, until even she relented. She pulled him off her, a loud, lewd, wet sound coming from his mouth as her slickened member came sliding out. He took a loud gasp, finally filling his lungs with the air he had needed. Trails of spit bridged between the two of them, numerous in count and thick in gauge.

Her cock slapped down against his face, smearing a bit of his own saliva across it as he spoke.

“P-please… I want it…,” he sputtered between his heavy breathing. “C-choke me with your... cock, use me as… a toy…!”

She chuckled, a look of hunger in her eyes. “Don't mind if I do.~”

Selma took control back, grabbing hold of his head and forcing her prick back into his mouth. She was rough, taking one, strong push to hilt back inside him. He didn't resist, even as her member forced its way into his throat; he was her play toy. Like a toy, Steven was going to be used well. 

His girlfriend began to fuck his face, forcing him up and down her shaft at her desired pace. She was rough, pulling his hair, rubbing his face into her nethers, taking time only for her pleasure and chiding him whenever she could. Selma even played with his breathing. The Latina held him down deep until her dick blocked his airway. Watching his reaction, she smiled when he grew tired, eyes distant, and only then let him breath for a brief moment. Then she shoved her way back in.

This was her fun to be had, not his.

“That's right, take my cock, you  _ slut _ ,” she murmured. “You're  _ my _ whore tonight;  _ my _ cum dump.”

Steven had only been this aroused a few times in his life. Her insults, her disdain, her motions, everything was for her own benefit, but he was still turned on beyond sane reason. His cock wanted out of his pants, a wet spot forming on the outside from his free-flowing precum. He was soaking himself in his own, pathetic way, and only wanted more. More harsh names, more abuse, more everything.

It continued for a few minutes, a tough, rough display of raw feelings and base desires. Steven felt thoroughly used, like a stretched out toy. His face was covered in spit, smeared around by her motions. Her balls slapped against his chin, nose mashed against the base of her womanhood. Everything about this was amazing, despite the display being rather visceral. He couldn’t help but reach into his pants, release his erection, and do what he needed to.

He stroked himself at an almost frantic pace. Steven could barely stay sitting, it felt too good.

Selma noticed his jerking, laughing at him. “God, you  _ are  _ a hopeless slut, and hungry for cock too. How about I give you something fresh, right into your stomach?”

His mouth was too full to speak; he simply looked at her expectantly. He hoped that'd be enough. She chuckled again, knowing full well the message he wanted to send. Without another word, she accelerated even further. Selma barreled to her own inevitable end, Steven in tow. They were so close, it took only a bit more to reach their climaxes. One of theirs would definitely be more powerful than the other.

“Take it,” she cried out into the air, forcing him down to her base for the last time. “Swallow every drop!~”

Steven felt her cock twitch, muscles spasm. He couldn't taste it as it rushed through her length, splattering his throat, but he could feel it perfectly. It was so rich, so thick. Her spunk clung to his esophagus, rolling down it like honey. The sheer volume alarmed him; never had she had such a large load. There was too much, in fact, it began to backflow enmass. In an instant, it flooded up his throat, moving for the only available exit. Twin strands of cum jetted from his nose, sinuses suddenly drowning in her batter.

Clearly not shamed enough, Steven’s stroking payed off. The combination of his perverted efforts and a full load of sperm in his throat let him reach his own peak. He fired a few of his own pearly strands out, to Selma’s unending amusement, tagging the white ground in a passionate display towards his mistress. Her reward was to hold him down, to deprive him as emptied himself out. Steven stroked until he grew too tired and weary once again, exhausted both physically and volume wise. 

“Fuck, what a good toy you are,” she said with a smirk. “I ought to make you my  _ bitch _ more often, maybe  _ ream _ you real good.~”

Selma began to slide him off of her, taking inch by cum covered inch of her cock out of his mouth. Despite his mind's sluggishness, her last hypothetical had struck a chord. He'd always wondered what it was like, to be taken, but never had he had the courage. His girlfriend was more than spirited, yet she was caring, considerate, and more than passionate enough to be his first. The thought was banished, though, as she slide free of his grip. 

Steven gasped for breath, air filling his lungs in an instant. It took him more than a few seconds to reorient himself, though still dazzled by the amazing ordeal. A firm grip pulled him back in, Selma obvious in her intent. He cleaned her cock of any seed, made sure she was spotless. The Latina even had him suck the last few, extra gooey dollops from her shaft. Once he was done, the last of her load stored in his stomach, he lazily planted kissed across her nethers, giving extra care to her precious jewels.

“You're a Grade A cocksucker, Stevey,” she said with a happy sigh. “I'm going to have to make use of you again soon.~”

Steven finally spoke, “I wouldn't be your sleeve if you didn't.”

Selma hid her blush as they spent a few more minutes in their afterglow. Soon after, they crawled into their tent, snuggling close before drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow was their last day of the campout, they'd be sure to make it memorable.

=====

Their last day of camping was lax compared to the rest. The two rowdy rompers spent the early day sleeping in, enjoying each other's company to the fullest. A need for a late breakfast was the only thing to pull them from their tent, and even then they felt rather lazy. They didn't feel like spending the day active, instead taking it slow and taking in all the sights.

Steven and Selma walked around the park, looking at the trees, the animals, and any little thing that caught their eye. Living in a rather suburban area meant they didn't often see nature in this way. It was refreshing and somewhat exciting. The day couldn't have been any better; the night would be just as fun.

When the sun set, and the countless other stars it had been hiding began to show, they hiked up a small hill. Steven had been insistent they do it, bringing a small meal, drinks, and a blanket up with them. It was more impromptu than planned on his part, but it worked out just as well. The soft ground under the blankets cushioned them perfectly, a gentle breeze rolling up the hill, the water and simple food somehow tasting better with the change in locale.

But that was just the start.

The only other light being a small electric lantern, the stars twinkled brilliantly in the blackened sky. There seemed to be an infinite amount, they had no hopes in counting them all. Selma was impressed and in awe; never had she seen so many out at once, her life in the bright city hiding something so beautiful. She could stare at them until the morning, not a single second would be boring. Her attention would only be broken by a hand grabbing hold of hers.

Steven knew it was cliché. Grabbing the girl's hand while staring out at something pretty was as old as time. He didn't care. The stars were dazzling, but forever distant. What he wanted was something close, something just as brilliant in his eyes, to hold onto. Not that he said he thoughts or feelings, Selma would understand without them.

Their eyes met, thoughts passing between them, and their lips joined soon after. Despite their rather rough loving the past few nights, their feelings were just as strong and equally as tender now. Tongues dancing, playing, their bodies began to heat to a point where even the gentle breeze was not enough. Off came their clothes in a flurry, privates exposed to the cool air and each other's eyes.

Both of them were hard, eager to show their affection for the third night in a row, and Steven wanted it to be special.

\-----

Selma had him pinned to the ground, cocks rubbing against each other. She kept him in a passionate kiss, not even breaking to breathe. The Latina thought of what to do, how to spend another night. There were so many ideas that she couldn't decide. Just kissing and frotting would be enough for her; it was Steven she was with, after all. Anything was more than enough.

She was a tad surprised when he broke away, albeit with a happy smile.

“What's up, Stevey?”

“I… wanted to ask something,” he spoke softly, clearly struggling to find the right words. “I want you… to… take me.”

“Take you…? Take you where?” She wasn't sure what he meant.

Steven rolled his eyes. It was ironic she was the dense one right now. “Y-you know… fuck me…”

“Like yesterday? If that's what you want, I can do that.” 

No doubt she'd more than happy to, but that wasn't it.

“No… I want to…,” he said, swallowing loudly, “I want you to… take my cherry.”

Now she knew, her eyes widening in realization. Even in the dim lantern light Selma could see him blushing. She was too. It wasn't something she'd thought he'd ever say. Not that she would have minded if he never did, it was his choice much like it had been hers to give herself to him. Steven no doubt had thought hard about it, and the stigmas associated with it. Society wasn't the most forgiving, the nature of their relationship was thankfully unknown to most, and her boyfriend had probably grown up being told that this was a forbidden thing. A taboo that couldn't be committed according to far too many

Yet he had asked her, openly and surely. He knew what he wanted. Steven wanted to surrender himself to her, put forward the same trust she had not long ago. She knew how hard that was and would give him her all. Support and otherwise. 

“Are you sure? It might hurt, Stevey.”

“It's okay, I want it. I bet you've thought about it too.”

He gave her a small, sly smile, like he was calling her out. She had, truthfully, on a number of occasions. Selma huffed, rolling her eyes and making up her mind.

“Jeez… does this make us both sluts, then?”

“I think we've been that for a long time,” he retorted.

She laughed, she couldn't help it. Selma knew he was right and began to prepare. Her hands began to change their grip, her body shifting into place. Sliding down, she spread his legs, exposing his pucker. Both of their cocks were twitching with anticipation as she nuzzled up against his backdoor. Precum oozed out against his tight ring, making due for lack of a proper lubricant. Had she known he wanted this, she'd have brought some lube.

“You… want me to go in dry?” Selma knew well that it wouldn't exactly be pleasant if she did.

He fidgeted a bit. “Check my backpack, first pocket…”

It was within reach, the Latina opened it quickly to find a tube of lube, ready to use. She gave Steven a side glance, raising an eyebrow as she opened the top.

“You were planning this, then? What a horn-dog.~” She had that teasing tone that she usually did. The kind that shamed and excited him a bit.

He chuckled nervously, smiling at her sheepishly. “Maybe… I thought I'd carry some around in case my girlfriend got the urge to pop a certain cherry. Though I suppose it  _ was _ my idea…”

She squirted out a decent amount, probably a bit more than needed, slathering her cock and his rather sensitive hole with the cold gel. It made them both shiver in the cool air, but they were both hot and ready otherwise for her to deliver. 

“It certainly was, Stevey. Though, I'm liking the idea more and more, too,” she said with smile, spinning her prick around his butt tauntingly. “You ready?”

“About as ready as I'll ever be…”

“You sure you sure?”

Now he was the one to shoot her a look. “Yes, Selma, now fuck me already.”

It felt weird being the one commanded, especially after the last few days, but Selma did as asked, eagerly. She eased into him, cock opening up his lubricated backdoor with slow, gradual force. He groaned as she entered, head popping past his ring, finally experiencing what he had given her on many occasions. Steven wondered if it was as difficult for her, the dull pain of being intruded on, being stretched and filled so completely. Though he began to understand as she made her way deeper.

The pain gave way to an odd warmth, her member pulsing inside of him. He could even feel her precum, slippery against their rubbing flesh, pooling and spreading as she thrusted gently into him. Steven felt her moving deeper, up into his colon, and he couldn't have had a harder erection. It felt so good. Selma’s motions made her constantly bump against his prostate, small spurts of his own pre dribbling out onto his chest. Time seemed lost, only coming back into focus as she forced the last inch of her meat into his ass.

Steven groaned loudly, his girlfriend stopping to check him.

“You okay, Stevey? I can stop if it hurts.”

He chuckled. “Just a bit, but this  _ is _ my first time… I didn't expect it to go easy. I'll tell you if we need to stop, so have at it.”

She was happy to see he was okay, her devilish smile returning. “If you say so.~”

Selma began to pump into him. Slowly at first, she pulled out before pushing back in. He felt his walls cling to her, follow her motions to a degree. It was like an odd massage, uncomfortable at first but soon giving way to a warm pleasure. His resistance caved as she sped up, letting their bodies bounce to her beat. Steven let her do her thing, the building bliss becoming addicting. Breath heavy, a moan soon broke from him.

“Does it feel that good,” Selma asks, eager to hear his answer. “You like taking in the butt?”

“Oh god, it feels good,” he managed to respond amidst her thrusts. “Go faster, sweetie; really give it to me…!”

It thrilled her to see him so eager, so open. She put her hands against the ground, right above Steven’s shoulders, and began to go as hard as she could. Selma’s jewels slapped against him loudly, the strength she was using more than evident. He was thankful he had adjusted to her so quickly, her cock felt so massive inside him. Her meat massaged every inch, every bit of him, nudging what he was finding to be a very weak points for him. Each bump sent pre rushing out of his tip, pooling on his abdomen. 

He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Steven felt delirious from the pleasure, time and place losing meaning in the moment. He could sense the rising pressure inside him. There was not but a few seconds before he burst. Words wouldn't come from his mouth, no notice of what was to come; only grunts and groans escaped him. Selma could tell though. She was going to give him a finish to remember.

“You're so tight, Stevey,” she exclaimed, leaning down over him. “I'm going to stuff you full of my cum, so you better show me how much you love it!”

Steven nodded, bracing himself for her imminent load. With a few more like heavy thrusts, she bottomed out inside him and began to demonstrate her feelings.

He felt it rushing into him. It was immensely hot, wetter than he could have ever thought. The volume astounded him; it pooled and flowed deeper into her bowels with each spurt. Selma’s whitewash was the last straw for him, the hot batter painting every inch of his insides was enough to make him do the same on the outside. Without a single touch to his prick, he came too. Ropes of seed covered his belly, too numerous to count in his current state.

Selma thought his load rivaled hers, and decided to seal the deal. Her lips met his, locking him into a deep kiss as they emptied everything else they had left. It lasted what felt like forever, their kiss lasting even longer. They only broke away to breathe, air seemingly knocked from their lungs by the power of their orgasms. Panting, trying to recover, the both went soft and Steven soon found his butt much less stuffed.

There was a loud squelch as she pulled out, a rush of cum following right behind. Steven groaned, leaking her spunk from his slightly gaped rear. It was such an odd sensation, something he may not enjoy in any other situation but it being Selma he was with made him love it. They cuddled as they cleaned up, the night sky spinning above them.

Steven felt more than pleasure he realized, as he gazed into her eyes, at her smile. It all finally clicked in his mind, and he felt a fool for not realizing it sooner. She was perfect in every way. Even if people wouldn't approve of them, he'd fight to spend every moment he could with her. This was love, definite and irrefutable. Sleep threatened to take him, but his words still came out before that moment.

“I love you,” he whispered to her, eyes becoming too heavy to keep open. “I love you… Selma…”

Steven was asleep. Perhaps for the better, as Selma didn't seem to share his reaction. Her eyes were wide, thought rushing by so fast they seemed to collide like rush-hour traffic. His confession was bittersweet to her, and she couldn't respond. She would lay awake a while longer, out on the hill alongside him, worry filling until slumber interceded.

How she'd be when they both woke was beyond both their knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	7. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Note: There's no actual sex in this chapter, story only.)
> 
> Tensions have created a gap between Steven and Selma, and finding out the reasons only serves to make them larger. Though in this separation, Steven makes a impulsive decision.

The last month of summer break flew by, though there hasn't been many days left following the campout. Selma and Steven were both busy, to say the least. Their next year of college was starting, and with it a messy schedule. They didn't see each other much at first. Just texts and parting waves across rooms would get them through until they could slow down. But even then, things weren't going so happily.

After their last night together at the campout, Selma had been distant. Steven could tell at this point when she was troubled, even with how much she tried to hide it. His advances, even small ones, seemed to at least partially upset her. Things she had never had issue with before. Even his compliments and sentiments went unreturned, making his stomach churn with unease at times. This wasn't the Selma he knew or loved; it worried him to no end.

She didn't seem to hold animosity towards him, and he was glad for that, but this couldn't keep going on. Steven knew she was upset at something, that it was eating away at her. He cared too much to leave it be and, while arguably the harder choice, he decided to sit down and talk with her.

Tonight was that night. Selma was coming over to his apartment for dinner and TV. It was there first real time together since the campout too. He wanted the atmosphere to be right, for her to feel safe. If he couldn't do that, how could he dare to have such feelings for her?

It started so well too. Selma loved the food, a basic, but delicious pasta with bread. He felt relieved to see a glimpse of her old self, even if fleeting. They joked, talked as if there was not a care in the world. As the night grew darker, though, Steven brought forward the courage to find out what had been troubling her so much.

He'd had guesses as to what it was; he wasn't far off.

\-----

As the night to a close, the movie getting into the ending credits, Steven muted the TV. He turned to Selma, knowing that she would see this coming in an instant. That pang darted across her face by the time he made eye contact, but he had to do this.

“Selma… I… I need to know what's going on. There's no easy way about this, so I'm being upfront,” he confessed to her, watching her intently.

She took a few moments to deliberate whether to divulge the truth. Knowing him, Steven would persist, albeit gently, until she let something slip or the guilt would become too much to bear. Either way the truth would come out. Selma's will was strong though and so, even armed with this knowledge, she decided to chance it.

“What do you mean?” Selma was casual in her response, hoping he'd drop the subject.

“You've been so distant lately, and I'm not talking about college keeping us apart. When we're together… it feels like I make you uncomfortable. Like… you don't seem so eager to talk, or like to kiss-”

“I do!” Selma blurted it out impulsively.

That reaction worked against her.

“Then kiss me,” Steven countered, knowing she wouldn’t back down.

She gathered herself, nodding her agreement. They both leaned in, eyes shut, until their lips met. Selma went rigid as they embraced, shoulders and face contorting in displeasure. Her hands clenched tight, twisting in her lap. Yet, the most telling of it all was the kiss itself.

Despite her reaction, she’d put real effort in. She cared for Steven, more than anyone else but she couldn’t stop herself from reacting in such a way. They both knew she’d failed as the pulled away, defeat written all over her. Selma looked away almost immediately, trying to hide her shame.

“See?” He whispered quietly, like a soft breeze. His composure, strong until this point, faltered. “Is it me? Have I been… doing something to offend you? Can I fix this, help you?”

Steven had to stop himself, he was close to rambling. He could hardly help it; her pain was his.

It was also then that Selma lifted her head to meet his eyes, only to realize that they had basically switched positions, and now Steven's head hung low in gloom. When did things get sobad?

Selma looked away, hands clenching tight. He had made a hard choice to confront her, it seemed fair to tell him. Her fingers came up to his face, wrapping about his warm cheeks tenderly. She lifted his head up, brought him to meet her eyes. With a deep breath, she responded.

“It's not your fault, Steven. That's the truth,” Selma said weakly. She truthfully felt happy, but still sad, all the same.

“Then… what is it?” He clearly wanted to know, to no doubt try to mend the gap forming between them.

“That night, on the hill, I was still awake when you said… those words.” Steven began to understand, realization dawning on his face. “They brought back so many bad memories… I told you that you weren’t my first, but I never told you that you weren’t the first I felt strongly for.”

The pain he felt being left in the dark was evident, though Steven didn’t fault her. She continued to speak.

“There were... more than a few relationships that failed, partially my fault, I feel. They never ended ‘nicely’, always when one of us was about to take a big step,” Selma said, eyes growing misty. “Sometimes, it was because someone just wanted a physical relationship, another it was when one didn’t want to take that step. There were lots of reason. I’m just scared to take that next step, because I’m afraid that things will change. My mind just freezes thinking about it...”

Her body shook gently as tears began to drip from her eyes. Steven had listened, calmly, silently, and understood where she was coming from now. Even if just by a little. He couldn’t help but worry too.

“So, what do _you_ want, Selma?” He asked her, as he reached out and sweetly brushed the tears away from her olive cheeks.

While she wanted to keep going, Selma knew it wouldn’t be right for her to not be able to return his affections. Steven deserved that much.

“I don't want this to end, what we have… but I can't continue it either. Not like this, when I feel so unsure.”

Steven’s stomach turned, the tightest knot he'd ever felt twisting his guts together. His muscles grew taut, brain filled with unending thoughts if every kind. He didn't know what to do, what to think, but he still knew what she meant.

“A-are you saying we should…?” Steven couldn't finish his sentence, voice going quiet as his throat tightened.

Selma could hardly do it either. “I think… we should spend some time apart, so I can think things over. Please don't see this as… me rejecting you. You've never done anything to intentionally hurt me, and the first I've dated to treat me so well.”

“O-okay…,” he mumbled, his own eyes on the verge of overflowing. “and uh... for what it's worth

you're the only person I've ever dated."

Selma let out a short snort of mixed laughter and sobbing, with Steven following closely behind with his own glum chuckling before they quickly settled down into a calm mood.

“Are...you sure?” he asked, emotionally drained.

She nodded, tiredly wiping a few tears away. “Yes.”

That was the last of any real conversation for the night. The happiness they'd previously felt still briefly lingered, bittersweet, but Selma soon excused herself and left. Steven naturally felt frustrated, running her words through his head over and over, wondering if anything he could have said or done would have changed the outcome. He accepted that this was the best ending to the night, that she did need time to collect herself and process her thoughts. There was no real reason, beyond selfishness, to not give that to Selma.

As for how long it would last, he hoped it would be quick. Steven knew he'd ache for her company soon. He couldn't hold back how he felt, and hoped he'd be able to share those feelings with her before long.

=====

Unfortunately, the wait was not brief. Days passed, then weeks, then a few months, before it truly began to eat at him. Steven was honestly surprised he lasted so long, but now it was as if a part of him was gone. He still saw her every so often in passing. They talked, laughed, and in those times he felt whole, but they were just fleeting moments of warmth.

Inevitably, those moments would end and they part ways again. The pangs would resume. His love would go unreturned.

He knew she felt something for him. When they talked, in these small occasions, Selma seemed to radiate with happiness. She was genuinely happy, which still brought him hope. Steven wasn't always an optimist, but he certainly was one here. It eventually came to the point that he made a hasty move, when his emotions felt like they were boiling over.

On an otherwise normal day, he rushed out to buy something. A gift for Selma, for a special time in the future. He was excited, and wanted to run the whole way if he could. The people in the store even seemed to notice, whether that was good or bad. Steven chose his present, purchased it, and was on his way back home in minutes. Ironically, such a positive mood was having a bad influence.

His attention was diffused among a dozen different things and he wasn't paying attention. He failed to notice rather basic signs, such as a stoplight changing or a car rushing towards him. Steven did finally realize his mistake when the vehicle honked, tires crunching as it attempted to stop, as well as the impact it had in his body.

Despite the efforts of the driver, Steven learned what a ton and a half of metal does to the human body as it impacted him. His consciousness remained for a few seconds as he was sent flying into the pavement. He was surprised, though unsurprising was that the last few thoughts of his were of Selma. Steven wondered if she'd be upset at him for being so careless, that she'd forgive him for this brief, yet painful mistake.

But then everything went black.

=====

Selma absentmindedly browsed on her computer. She wasn't looking for anything important, just trying to bide time and calm her nerves. Her mind was filled with so many feelings, and had been ever since that night. Yet, she still couldn't make up her mind, her anxiety and fear still dominated her.

Every time she tried to decide, Selma locked up, became frozen with uncertainty. Not only that, but she was also afraid that the distance she was placing between her and Steven was causing harm. Would he break it off for good? Would he look to another girl to fill the gap in their relationship? Could he still… love her after all this?

These were just a few of the painful questions floating in her head.

She wanted to cry again, the dreary white glow of the screen the only light in her room. At least, it was until her phone lit up. Selma picked it up, glancing at the name. It was Maria, a close friend of hers who worked part-time as a nurse at the nearby hospital. Perhaps it would do Selma good to talk. The distraction would hopefully silence her worry for a small while.

Thumbing the screen, she answered the call.

“Maria? What's up?”

“Hey, Selma! Uh, listen, this is a bit awkward… but I think you need to get over to the hospital.”

Selma cocked her head. “What for? Is something wrong?”

“I figured you wouldn't know, they've been bad at notifying people recently… your boyfriend is here, he was hit by a car. It's not too serious, but he's got some broken bones.”

Her whole body went rigid, eyes wide. Steven was hurt? She had to see him, both her body and mind demanded she go.

“I… I'll be right there! Thank you, Maria!”

She hung up, hurriedly shutting down her computer. Her mental checklist for going out was a jumble, all that she could think of was Steven. Selma needed to see him, be with him, regardless of how she had felt just moments ago. To her, he meant so much that words could hardly describe it.

Within minutes, the Latina was dressed and out the door, rushing to Steven’s side.

=====

His consciousness came back slowly, a dull ache filling his entire body. He heard machines beeping, people talking in the distance, dim lights sitting up above. Everything else was gray blobs, slowly morphing into familiar things.

Steven, despite his grogginess, knew where he was rather quickly. He remembered the car and figured he's wake up in a hospital. It was average looking, not that he's been in many. There was an odd, sterile smell in the air and everything looked strangely clean, but nothing he wouldn't expect. At least, save one thing.

He felt a hand clasping his left, his right arm and leg were bound in a cast. Turning, his tired eyes went as wide as they could. Steven hadn't expected Selma to be the first here, but yet her beautiful face was here waiting like a guardian angel. There were dry streaks on her cheeks, a smile on her lips. His heart fluttered, he was so happy to see her.

“Hey,” he said weakly, chest too sore to speak up. “How's my favorite lady?”

Selma almost snorted, he sounded like he was trying to be some sort of macho man.

“That's the first thing you say? After making me worry so much?”

“Woah, woah, sorry, Selma… I couldn't help it.” Steven almost immediately changed his tune, which only made her smile more. “I suppose I'm hardly in a position to be making jokes, huh?”

He tried moving his arm, wincing as pain shot up his body. Steven figured his leg would feel about the same if he tried it, too. Selma wasn't amused at his actions.

“Better stop that, or I'll have to show you a real rough time…”

“Okay…,” he knew she wasn't joking. “What are you doing here, anyway? I mean, I didn't expect you to beat my parents here.”

“Maria called me, my friend on the staff here. I still only know snippets of what happened, but just knowing you were hurt was enough to get me here.”

His eyes fell away from her. “Sorry for making you worry. It was a stupid mistake; I wasn't paying attention when the lights changed.”

Selma pulled his head back up. “I'm not mad, Stevey. Worried, sure, but I could never get angry at you over something like this… though I am curious about what you were doing downtown.”

Steven suddenly remembered his reason for being there, it had slipped his mind.

“J-just meeting someone, nothing too interesting,” he deflected, looking to change the subject. “Could you check my pants for my phone, Selma? I should call my parents, since they're probably worried too.”

She followed his finger to the table behind her. His clothes were folded up neatly, albeit dirty from what had happened. Selma nodded, standing and moving over to look. Her hand snaked into the first pocket, nothing. Switching to the second, she found something and pulled it out to check. It was a small box, black, and it seemed to have a hinge. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it.

It almost fell from her hand when she saw what was inside.

“S-Steven…? What… is this,” she stuttered, turning back towards him.

He froze as he saw what she was holding, realizing another mistake. His phone had been in his jacket at the time, not his pants. Instead, Selma was now holding what he's gone to buy earlier that day: a brilliant, yet simple, ring. It was adorned with a single, small jewel, diamond-like in appearance. Steven could only afford a zirconium ring, but that meant it only shined brighter in the light.

There was no way out if this.

“I… I'm not sure how to explain…” He scratched at his bangs with his free hand. His throat felt like it would shut if he tried to talk further, but he would persevere. “I… bought the ring for you… for when we got back together, uh, hopefully. I-I couldn't help how I felt, so…”

It clicked in her head: Steven would have proposed if she came back. Somehow, the thought of his unending patience and love began to bring fresh tears to her eyes. Sure, it was a foolish move on his part, but she didn't know he cared this much. Part of her wondered why she would ever think twice about going forward with Steven, why she was so afraid. She knew the reasons, but they seemed so dumb to her now.

Steven made her happy, unendingly so, and that was what mattered. Not past mistakes.

Selma stared him straight in the eyes, the most serious expression he'd ever seen on her. He froze.

“I do.”

It was so curt, quick, that it didn't register with him.

“What…?”

Her cheeks burned bright red, fists clenching up. She didn't want to say it twice.

“You wanted to marry me, right? You stupid… wonderful man, so I'm saying yes…!”

He would have repeated his open-ended question, but he was speechless. Steven felt his whole life come flying back together, so much happiness and joy filling him that he couldn't process it. His broken bones seemed meaningless now that he had Selma in his life, to be his future wife. Hot, salty tears dripped from his eyes like lava, his emotions erupting out of him silently.

“I love you…,” was all that he could croak out from his throat before it shut too tight to talk.

She crossed the distance between them, jumping into the bed with him and wrapping herself around him. He couldn't hug her, but Steven buried himself into her shoulder the best he could. They snuggled together, talking and crying into the night. The only break from talk was passionate kissing, which led right back into talking.

They wanted to make up for lost time, for the last few months that had left them both so empty. Food, movies, school, they shared everything they'd done. Not just that though, the pair had a wedding to plan now. It wouldn't be for a while, of course, but it was a dream they both had had as children and they looked forward to making it come true together.

Only love, joy, and true happiness awaited them, and they would meet it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


	8. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything they've been through, both good and bad, Steven and Selma deserve some good times. These good times just so happen to include marriage, and the inevitable consummation that follows.

The following months after Steven's accident were exciting, yet somewhat stressful. His injuries healed fine, and college was otherwise normal. They had planned their wedding for the following summer and were looking forward to It. There were a few things though, mostly involving their parents. Selma and her beloved were still young, after all; they were adults who still needed a bit of guidance.

For Steven, it wasn't easy to not just break the news to his parents of his sudden engagement, but about Selma’s ‘secret’. It had been their first time hearing of it, and he knew that they needed to know. Their response was overwhelmingly positive though, so much so that he had gotten emotional at the time. They told him that as long as he was happy, they supported every decision he made. Nothing could have made him feel more accepted than that.

Selma’s parents were thrilled to hear the news. Already some of the most open-minded people around, they welcomed their engagement without question. If anything, they had worried their daughter wouldn't be able to find a loving spouse, who would treat her how she deserved to be. With Steven being her fiancé, it pleased them to no end.

The pair had so much to do beyond just breaking the news. They had to arrange a venue, plan for meals, ready their vows, there was a nightmarish amount of things to do. At the least, the two had agreed on a smaller wedding. Size wasn't indicative of commitment for them.

With this perfect storm of a ‘To-Do List’, they managed to get most all it done by the time the school year had ended. The wedding was in late June and they wouldn't be seeing much of each other until then. Steven often felt so nervous he wanted to make his previous meal visible; Selma felt much the same, except she tended to lock up as she usually did.

Yet the day was coming, and it was coming fast. They had their attire picked, vows decided, guests selected, everything was as planned for the day when it finally came. 

=====

Steven, dressed as gentlemanly as could be, felt his heart pounding as he walked the steps into the church. All the preparation in the world couldn’t have made him ready for this. He could feel himself trembling, throat tight as he tried to steady himself. The ushers, close friends of his, reassured him as they escorted him to where it was all going down.

With a quick look over of his outfit, he pushed open the double doors and made his way down the aisle.

Close friends and family lined the pews; Selma and him had wanted a small ceremony. His closest friend followed behind him, his best man looked almost as handsome as he did today. Everyone watched him, smiling, nodding, waving. The atmosphere couldn't be any better than it was now, and all he had to do, once up front, was wait.

Selma would be here soon. He hadn't seen her in days and the anticipation was killing him. Steven had no idea what her dress looked like, how she was going to do her hair, none of those details. Sure, he could guess or maybe even peek, but he wanted to be surprised. His eyes were trained on the door he'd just come through, waiting for a signal, a sign she was on the other side.

It came from one of the ushers, who waved his hand to start the main procession. The doors opened painfully slow, the suspense building in Steven's blood until he finally laid eyes on her.

Escorted by her father and following behind the flower girl, Selma wore a pure white dress, a traditional, but elegant style that contradicted her normal attire. Her hair was still cropped on one side, there had been no way to grow it out to match, but the longer side was tied up in a beautiful bun that bobbed with her every step. The bride's niece tossed little petals, Selma’s heels clacking on the floor they fell to.

Steven felt his face burning, growing even hotter when she smiled at him. He couldn't believe this was happening, though he was happier than he had ever been. They'd only been dating a year and a half, after all, but their entirety of their hearts and souls were behind it. The love could be felt in each other's fingers as Selma’s father passed her off and they turned to the priest in charge of the ceremony.

It flew by slowly, caused by the nervous thrills he was feeling. He didn't doubt that Selma felt the same. Every second was wonderful to such an extent that it was almost overwhelming. Steven thought he was going to ruin his vows, but somehow managed to speak them. What he had to say wasn't anything new to Selma, but a reaffirmation of what she already knew. Everything he did with her and for her brought him joy without end; similar, powerful words came with her vow too.

They both wanted to cry when the kiss came after, but felt happy and flustered. Everyone clapped, smiling and gesturing in support, following them out of the building. There was a brief after-party, featuring music, dance, and a few, somewhat embarrassing moments depending on who you asked. It didn't go too late, the bride and groom had plans. The two had a small vacation planned; the house they'd spent their last summer at was nearby.

Selma and Steven could hardly keep their hands off each other, barely making it to the bedroom to begin the first, of many, consummations.

=====

Selma removed her gown as they entered the room, lest something so valuable be risked. Underneath, she had on something far less pure hearted though. The Latina had a white corset, stockings, panties, and long, elbow length arm wear. She seemed as if she knew they'd be doing this tonight, dressing the part in advance much to Steven's approval.

He wished he'd thought ahead, to return the favor, but she didn't seem to mind. She pushed him down, bending down and whispering as she undid his clothes.

“What do we do first, hubby?” she asked, taking a playful tone with the nickname.

“I don't know if I like that one, wifey,” Steven retorted, “but I've got a few ideas, if you don't mind me being a tad selfish.”

Selma was basically yanking his clothes right off, winking in response as she disrobed him seconds later. He quietly told her what he wanted, a grin crossing her lips. Lying on his back, she straddled his body, her voluptuous rear hanging over top of him as she pushed aside her lacy panties. Her cock, which had been hidden quite well behind the fabric, finally came out. It was still soft, but sizable, hanging free as she began to lower herself.

While that could easily have had been the object of his desire, his interest lay with something he had been wanting to enjoy for a while.

Her butt came down across his face, soft cheeks smothering him. Steven's arms wrapping around her hips as he began to enjoy her. He was after that pucker of hers, licking and prodding at her hole with his tongue even after it was soaking wet with his saliva. This was something he'd loved since long ago, enjoying her butthole in all the ways he could think of, and getting a direct feel like this had always trumped many other options. 

Not that Selma minded either, especially as he poked through her resistance. A moan broke from her throat as he pushed his way inside, playing with her slackened ring to his content. Her dick slowly engorged with hot blood, growing in size and length until she was at full mast and dripping precum with every push Steven made into her. He had grown a little too good at this, she could probably come from this alone if he continued for long.

“I think you're good and ready for the other idea,” Steven mumbles from under her near-perfect ass. “I can't wait to get inside this backdoor of yours!”

His enthusiasm almost had her laughing as she lifted off of him and spun, letting him sit up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her cock nestled up against his chest. It took a bit of trying, but they figured out the position, and Selma slowly lowered herself onto his prick. Steven's playing had loosened her up, her hole was more than ready to take him. Body shuddering, Selma eventually had him hilt inside her, gasping in pleasure.

In that moment, as his member hit one of her sensitive spots, he quickly kissed her on the lips. It left her blushing, and maybe a little frustrated with how caring he was being. Steven was a sweet, horny, romantic in bed, switching between such different positions and doing such things without warning; Selma wouldn't have it any other way.

“You're cheeky tonight, Stevey.~”

“I try my best in all things, at least when you’re involved,” he murmured with a dumb grin, grabbing her rear.

It took both their efforts to reach the full heights of this position. Selma rocked her hips while he lifted her hips. Their bodies were held tight together, Steven nestling up against her neck. He planted tiny kisses as they went. His meat glided in and out smoothly, hitting the best spots with hiis cockhead. Small, elated gasps escaped her lips, happy moans always close behind.

Steven panted, trying his best. He could feel her tightening around him with every passing second. The pleasure mounted higher and higher, his breath growing heavier. Their marital union seemed to further heighten the physical one they were currently sharing, their feelings connecting along with the more obvious places. It was a bliss Steven enjoyed immensely and immediately. 

Though perhaps he got too much out of it. Steven could feel his loins tightening, muscles growing weary from constant use. It wouldn't be long until he reached his end.

“Selma, sweetie, Ready for my first wedding gift to you?~”

“You always love to spoil. Make it a big one, now, or I'll have my way!”

The prospect of her forcing him about excited him ever further. Ideas swirled in Steven's brain, his errant thoughts provoking his libido. He really ached now and clumsily thrusted into his wife, smacking her prostate with accidental accuracy, until he met his climax.

Steven groaned, nethers throbbing as he emptied his seed inside her. She quivered, holding him tight to her chest as his hot spunk filled her. Her own womanhood twitched on the edge of release, smothered by her husband's warm body, but even as she was filled her own orgasm didn't come.

Selma didn't mind, pleasure was pleasure. Her lover eventually ran dry, going limp and slipping out from her ass. She huffed, relishing the familiar sensation. His thick cum leaked from her in large globs, staining the sheets an off-white color. Steven himself was almost catatonic, but a few kisses brought his senses back. 

He looked up to her only to see a sinister face.

“You're on a short trigger tonight, boy. You didn't even let me come,” she said with a smirk, pointing to her hard cock. “I assume you'll make up for it?”

Steven laughed sheepishly. “I don't think you'll be taking ‘no’ for an answer… not that I'd say it.”

Selma broke away from their embrace, pushing her husband down onto the bed, flipping him over. He felt oddly exposed as she grabbed his hips and pulled him close to her. A cool liquid dripped onto his butt, smeared about by a body finger that was all too eager to poke into her backdoor. It only took a bit to make him ready. Steven shivered a bit, grabbing a nearby pillow and placing it under his chin.

He knew what was coming.

His wife came from steep angle, her lubed prick pressing against his asshole and gradually forcing its way inside. He groaned as she entered, still rather new at this. They hadn't done it like this much since that one time; only a handful of nights made it this far. Steven felt her burrowing deeper, her little thrusts opening a way in for her cock. It felt wonderful, though he was at a loss for words as she plowed ahead.

Inch by inch, Selma made her husband take her. She grit her teeth in pleasure, her body almost on top of his. It was always the last part that troubled him. Steven's wife leaned in, playing the angles until she found the exact spot and, with a hardy thrust, she jolted inside him. The sensation had him gasping, quivering, as she almost lay atop him.

“How's it going, hubby? A bit of dick in your ass must feel good after such long day.~”

He knew she was fishing for lusty words, and figured ‘hard to get’ would be more fun. “It's nice, but it doesn't quite get all the tension out, ya know?”

“Oh ho? I figured a little penetration wasn't enough. It's a good thing I'm raring to go to town on you…”

Her words gave him a chill. Maybe easy would have been a better way to play it. Who knew how ‘passionate’ she would be? Selma always got into this, it wasn't often she did, but they both enjoyed it immensely. Grabbing his hips, raising them ever so slightly, she began to hammer home.

Steven's fists twisted the sheets as she laid him out. Her cock stretched and massaged his insides, a pleasant warmth coming from his rear as she rubbed him every which way. Selma grunted, clutching his body, plunging in and out. She loved his tight butt, always eager to make more use of it. It was a small slice of heaven for the Latina.

“How's it feel, Stevey? Good like always?~”

She didn't slow while she asked, leaving him short of breath.

“Yeah…! Don't… s-stop!”

Selma was hammering right into his prostate, the pleasure made vision blur and brain grow hazy. She chuckled, playing with her angle on entry until it made him moan. That sound made her quiver. Making her husband create such lewd noises filled her will unending joy. It felt good too, of course.

She sped up, spurred by his enjoyment. Her hips smacked into his, the slapping of flesh joining with their grunts and groans. Selma found herself biting her lip, driving in as hard as she could, making Steven feel her cock in its entirety. It stretched him, pleased him, and would soon offer even more.

The Latina could barely hold on. She felt tension building, knotting up inside her. Her body demanded release and she'd take it gladly. Selma didn't worry about her beloved, he had his turn and not it was hers. With a few heavy thrusts, she bottomed out inside him, forcing her dick as deep as it would go.

“Take my seed, slut,” she groaned, “I'm going to fill you up!~”

It wasn't a hollow boast. Her load was thick, creamy, exploding out into Steven's rear. The torrent of seed filled him, even rushing deeper inside his bowels. He clenched his teeth, a small orgasm breaking from him as well. His ass felt so hot, like it was melting, his wife's sperm backflowing due to the sheer volume. 

He panted for breath, Selma still moaning as she emptied every last drop into him. It leaked from around her intruding prick, just as viscous as he had imagined it. His own cock, still only semi-flaccid, loosed a few ropes of his own across the sheets; his wife's passionate motions had coaxed even more from Steven.

It was only when she was drained dry that she exited him, leaving a gaping mess behind. He figured it was only right she take her turn, to get that gooey, amazing climax inside him. They were barely able to breath, yet they managed to curl up at the head of the bed together. Their tired lips met, lusty kisses exchanged as they rubbed against one another.

“Not too bad for our first ‘consummation’, huh, Stevey?” Selma put extra emphasis on her words as she pressed her crotch up against his.

He chuckled, wincing a small bit as she nestled into his overly sensitive nethers. “Sure was, I wonder what the second time is going to be like? Even better, you think?”

“But of course.~”

Nothing could draw them apart right now, their hands and groins touching more than just a little. They grasped and squeezed, teasing and playing with each other. Time seemed to lose meaning, and before they knew it, their arousal was returning. Both of them grew hard, cocks rubbing together as if kissing. Selma’s hands instinctively went to them, stroking them while held together.

Cocks rubbing roughly, Selma clutched them together. She thrust into her hand, buffing his member with her own. It had Steven wincing; her playful coos making chills run up his spine. He couldn't help but be aroused, his body already eager to go once more.

Their fluids leaked from their tips, mixing and covering one another. Her motions grew faster, stronger, loud schlicks coming from their privates as slickened skin met. If they wished, they could finish one another off like this, but they both wanted to do one last, fun thing.

“I can't believe you're hard, Selma. It seems our marriage was more erotic than I thought.”

“And they say marriage is pure…,” she purred. “Let's and the night with something fun. Something we did back in the old days.”

“I think I know what you're thinking of. Something from those early times?”

They both smiled. They knew what to do.

Selma rolled him over, straddling him, spinning around so that she was down by his cock. Her own prick was right above Steven's head, twitching and eager. It was just like their first time, in the closet on campus. Their hearts beat like drums as they both went down (or up in Steven's case) on each other.

He took her thick prick into his mouth, pulling her hips down to the mattress. Steven felt her womanhood slide deep down his throat with little issue. It was hot and sticky, the feeling alone made him suck in it absentmindedly as she did much the same to him. 

They pistoned on both ends, at least the best they could. It was their mouths that did most the work, gliding up and down one another's lengths until they were dripping with saliva. Their hands got in on it too, jerking and squeezing in tandem. Legs, sides, balls, they were all fair game and equally appreciated. Moans and groans echoed in their throats, far too stuffed to let the sounds escape.

It was like their first time, positions aside. The two lovers were sloppy, caught up with lust and desire. They sought only to find their release and experience alongside one another; the sheer rush of it was already enough to fuel the ever forward.

Selma let her husband's cock free, stroking it roughly as she turned back and spoke.

“God, this feels great! Why haven't we done this more…,” she asked softly, before turning her head back. “How's it going for you, champ?”

Steven gave a muffled sound of approval as he throated himself on her womanhood, making Selma tremble. He gave a quick thumbs up, eliciting a giggle from his wife. She knew he was dedicated and silly, but he wore it with pride. The Latina brushed aside her hair, descending once again on her beloved’s twitching member, letting her tongue and lips take it into her mouth. There was a groan from behind her as his cockhead reached the back of Selma’s throat, another as she made it past the bend; she had him figuratively, and almost literally, by the balls now.

She stroked as she blew, cupping and kneading his balls intermittently. It made his legs tighten, knees grow white as his joints locked up in pleasure. Selma could see that he was barely holding on, no doubt resisting so that he could continue to please her. As kind a notion that it was, she was going to drain him dry when she pleased and not the other way around. Her speed increased in kind, wet sounds echoing in her throat as she dove in quick succession. 

Selma would have what she wanted, and soon.

Her husband could barely hold back. Trying his best to reciprocate, he sucked and bobbed, her cock pressing down into his throat with each pass. Her balls threatened to collide with him constantly, looking as full as ever despite everything they'd already done for the night. The idea alone of draining them made his mind hazy, made him succumb gradually to the sensations. Steven knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself for long and was determined to take his wife with him.

Their intent was so strong that neither could signal to the other when the time, and they, finally came. Steven was the first to go, the pleasure to great for him to mind. Hips bucking gently, his wife had issue with keeping him down but was rewarded with that trouble by jets of thick cum. Selma sucked it all up, his seed pooling in her mouth and swallowed down within moments. She moaned in appreciation, the taste of it enhancing her husband's sloppy fellating.

It was enough, though, that she felt her own climax coming. She lifted from his crotch, a few strands of spunk drifting behind, a look of need across her face. Selma, on the edge, tried to grind against her beloved, to help work herself deeper. Her jewels were almost resting on his face, Steven taking her as deep as he could as she began to give her gift. Loins throbbing, shaft pulsing, the Latina once more demonstrated her virility as she stuffed him full of seed. Filling his throat with a soft warmth, it soon had nowhere else to go as it continued to pile up inside him.

Steven felt it come back into his mouth, pooling and oozing with viscosity. Despite his efforts, it continued to back up, leaking from the seal his lips made around her cock and trailing down his face. He did his best to swallow, like she had moments ago, barely managing to down it all and straining for breath by the time he was finished. His lungs filled with a satisfying gasp once Selma lifted off of him, her flaccid womanhood streaked with sperm and spit. 

“You enjoy the bedtime snack, Stevey?” she asked with a grin, licking her lips. “Mine was certainly nice.”

Steven sighed happily. “I sure did… but you already knew that.”

They once again settled in together, though they were far too spent now to do more than casually cuddle and kiss. The exhaustion of everything they'd done that day suddenly set in, their bones and muscles aching like they'd just ran ten miles. Clean-up could wait until the morning, the two figured as sleep took them.

Not only that, but what they'd do together that day was up in the air as well. Or what they'd do the next day, or the week after, or next year. Their future together was just starting, now as husband and wife to boot. They knew there would be plenty of both hardship and happiness, but theirs was a bond worth struggling for. Selma and Steven loved each other, and there was all the time in the world to love one another even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my writing! You can follow me on [Tumblr](http://shivern.tumblr.com/).


End file.
